Wish Upon a Dragon
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto made the mistake of digging around in the Scroll of Sealing and in doing so, failed to learn the shadow clone jutsu. Instead, he discovered something so much more. Now, with the power of the dragonballs at his command, what will he wish for? What repercussions will so many wishes wreak upon his world? NarutoxHarem! DBZ Crossover. Fluff, Romance, Violence, Gore, etc.
1. Saiyan

**A/N:Aaaaargh! I'm getting too much into Dbz as of late. This is my last fic for awhile now! Seriously! I need to update Five Days to Watch you Die and Artificia!. Anywho, I'm not sure if anyone has tried this yet, but I thought it wise to give it a shot. So many possibilities!**

_"Your wish has been granted."_

_~Shenron._

**_Wish_**

In all his wildest dreams, Uzuma Naruto had never imagined he'd find such a thing stashed in the Scroll of Sealing. Such things, to be precise. Seven balls exact, each numbering a star one through seven. Each, small enough to fit in his palm. Orange, each of them. His favorite color! They were warm to the touch, pulsating with life as he laid them on the ground. On some instint he decided to raise his hands. And then it happened. They started glowing. Pulsing with light a heartbeat later, darkening the sky, the starry horizing fading to an eerie, pitch black. Naruto gawped at the sight, wincing as golden lightning streaked across the sky. This was way better than some stupid jutsu! It made swiping the scroll all the more worthwhile.

**"I! RETURN!"**

A streak of light jolted up from the balls hurtling the unfortunate blond into a tree before winding and spiraling its way into the sky above. Naruto watched it take shape, assume flesh and form. Imagine his horror when he saw the sheer size of the creature, in all its green-scaled glory. Baleful red eyes regarded him as though he were but an insect, a mere drop in the ocean of life. Naruto swallowed, nervously fidgeting with his goggles all the while struggling not to gibber like a madman. He failed, miserably.

"W-W-W-W-What the hell is this?!"

Indeed and much to his amazement, he found himself staring at an ancient deity. One that supposdely existed only in legends. A great lizard, whom held no equal, no rival, be it on the land or sea orsky. A dragon! That was it! He was staring a dragon!

The great dragon peered down at its summoner in what could only be described as disbelief. Many years had passed since its last summoning. And who was this that summoned it now? Not its creator, certainly, but this boy, a mere whelp of a lad! No matter. He had been summoned after all this time, and in return...

"You of saiyan blood who have summoned me after all these years," the dragon thundered. "As a boon for returning me to this world, I shall grant of thee two wishes!"

Naruto blinked, his tail curling in surprise. Yes, _his tail._ He'd worked so hard to keep it hidden all these years, and yet here, unbidden, he'd forgotten to wrap it around his waist beneath the jumpsuit. Wihin good reason, one might think. He was already tormented enough as it was. The last thing he wanted was the villagers to see his tail and think up some new title for the demon-brat. The sandaime had always locked himup inside his room whenever there was a full moon, too. And he most likely would've done the same tonight, were it not for the clouds. All these thoughts were banished however, when he heard the dragon address him as a saiyan.

"Saiyan?" he asked. "What's that?"

"I am the mighty Shenron!" The dragon rumbled. "I am here to grant wishes, not answer questions!" Naruto whimpered fearfully. Crap! Were all dragons this scary?! Wait a second...did he say wishes? Wasn't this some sort of jutsu or something? What was all this wish crap?

"Two wishes?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, two!" Shenron growled out. "Now, name your first wish!"

Seriously? Naruto scratched at th back of his head, unable to comprehed the magnitude of what he was being offered. This dragon was going to grant two wishes? Two of his wishes? It was too good to be true. The first thing that came to his mind where wihes were concerned however, was thus:

"I want my parents back!"

"I cannot grant that wish." Shenron replied after a short time. "They are sealed within the netherworld. It is impossible to revive them."

Naruto sulked. _Damn._ What else could he wish for? A lifetime supply of ramen? He snapped his mouth shut even as it opened. That'd be a waste of a wish! A date with Sakura-chan? No...well, it wouldn't be the same if she was forced now, would it? Aaargh! What to wish for?!

Naruto thought long and hard. He was half tempted to wish for becoming Hokage, but yet again, something held him back. He wanted to work for that, to earn the villager's respect. Not make some silly little wish, and be granted everything he ever desired! _Think, Naruto...think! _What did he fear, more than anything else? What was he afraid of? Unbidden a memory came to him. The beatings. The hate, the ridicule, all of their harsh words as the thrashed him within an inch of his life. And each time he came back from it stronger, each time, fearing that it would be his last. Death. Yes, he feared death. More than anything else in the world.

**"Why not wish for immortality?"** A nasty little voice inside his head suggested. **"Then you'll never have to fear death. Ever."**

Had Naruto been in his right mind, he would've given pause at the sudden sound of an unknown voice in his head. As he was yet unaware, of his tenant, he should've been even more wary. But Uzumaki Naruto was not in his right mind. He was standing fifty feet or so beneath the eternal dragon! Of course he wasn't in his right mind!

"Speak!" Shenron commanded. "Make your wishes so that I may depart!"

"Immortal." Naruto struggled to quell his quaking voice. "I w-wish for immortality!" The sudden inkling of being trapped at the age of thirteen seized upon himm filling the boy with terror. He didn't want to be stuck like this forever! He'd never get a date! "W-Wait!" He added, hastily, flapping his hands, "I still want to age! A-At least until I'm an adult!"

Shenron stared down at him, its inscrutable red eyes betraying nothing. At length, it spoke.

"An interesting wish, young one."

"Can you grant it?"

An indignant snort was its answer.

"So be it!" Shenron boomed! "It shall be done!" His red eyes glowed, and a column of light shot up around Naruto and enveloped him. Naruto wanted to scream, but the words refused to come. He could feel, it; pure power, flooding his every pore. Energy, rushing through every cell in his body. It felt like he was self-destructing but at the same time revitalizing, intense. The sensation lasted for only a instant, then the light faded and Naruto found himself standing in the clearing again, utterly unchanged. He looked down at his hands, confused. "Is that it?" He looked up hopefully at Shenron. "Am I immortal?"

The dragon nodded.

"As you have wished, so shall it be. Until the day of your twentieth year you will continue to age, but then no more! You cannot be killed!" The skies thundered ominously, reverberating in his skin. "Now boy, name your second wish!"

Naruto blinked.

"My...second?" What the hell should he wish for? Again the urge to become Hokage tugged at him, an eager dog straining at its leash, but he brought it to heel. He needed to think about this. Reviving his parents was out of the question. As were the aforementioned options. Barring those, what else could he possibly wish for? He was still contemplating it when a swirl of leaves appeared behind him. A hand clamped down upon both his shoulders, causing the boy to start in surprise, his second wish left unspoken.

"Na-ru-to!"

"Geh!" He yelped! "I-Iruka-sensei! What...brings you out here?" He stole a nervous glance at the brooding shinobi. "I can explain-

"You know damn well why I'm out here-what?"

The poor boy fumbled with his tail, but it was too late. He found himself look up up up into the narrowed eyes of Iruka Umino. Thank kami the man hadn't seen his tail yet! He found himself rueing those words however as his mentor finally noticed his student's furry appendage. His eyes bulged so wide Naruto as certain they'd fall out of his head. _Great._ He braced himself for the hars words, for the cruel, bitter sting of resentment. The people of his village were all the same. Ignorant, prejudicious bastards, the lot of them! Harsh tears stung at his own sapphire orbs, threatening to overwhelm him. He hated this! Why couldn't anyone understand him!

Iruka gawped. When had his tail grown back?

"Naruto, you-

"LET GO OF ME!" The boy screamed, wresting himself away from the special jounin, eyes burning with unshed tears. "Leave me alone!"

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed. "What're you-

**"Make your wish, boy!"** Shenron thundered above them, drowning out the shinobi's words. **"I haven't the time to tarry!"**

_"Nani?"_

Iruka's gaze snapped upward in dismay and disbelief. Only now did he truly notice the great dragon hanging over their heads, silhouetted against the full moon. Silent dread welled up within him. A full moon. Oh no. No no no no. The sandaime had issued strict instructions as to why Naruto must NEVER see the light of the full moon, and Iruka was numbered amongst the choice few to know why. Should he raise his gaze toward the all knowing dragon_-toward the moon-_there would be disaster. He had no idea what the dragon was or what it was doing there. He knew only that the boy's musn't look at the moon.

_'Naruto,' _he thought in horror, _'What have you done?'_

Naruto refused to look at either, gazing intently at the ground, fists clenched, red in the face. In his current state, it wouldn't take much to distract him.

"Naruto, you...you need to come with me." Iruka began, reaching for his student. "Right now. You need to-

A whisper of motion reached his ears. He turned, throwing himself between Naruto and the sudden sound. There was a starbursrt of pain. A white-hot explosion of agony.

Then...nothingness.

Iruka scarcely felt Mizuki's shuriken, such as it were, when he flung himself into his path. Oh, there was a twinge of pain as slammed into his back and shattering his spine, but the numbness of death was quick to claim him soon thereafter, ushering him into its sweet nothingness. But not immediately. The last sight he saw was that of his student; the final sound, his horrified whisper of:

"S-Sensei?"

There were other sensations as well.

"You can't be dead!" Naurto wailed, but the last of his words were lost in the in the approach of the one who had killed slain Iruka.

"There you are, Kyuubi brat!" Mizuki cackled, leaping down from a nearby bough. "Time to die! Iruka felt, rather than saw his former comrade, stepping into the clearing. His killing intent palpable, the distinctive swish-swish of another shuriken already flying from his hand. Naruto's gaze snapped up and the flying discus carromed off his back as though it were made of steel. He was looking past Mizuki now, up toward the dragon now past the dragon up up up..

"W-What did you just call me?" He was looking at the moon. Oh god. He was looking at the moon. Staring at it, as though he'd seen it for the first time. Iruka reached a trembling hand toward his favorite student, only to find it crushed beneath a giant foot. The towering form of a great ape loomed over his broken body, uncaring for the body of the man it had just trampled. A throaty roar left its lips. Massive fists pounded at its hairy chest, like the drums of a great hunt, out for Mizuki's blood. Mizuki screamed like a little girl at the sight of the great ape. Screamed, as it opened its mouth and obliterated three quarters of the stone faces with a single blast of what could only be called light, pouring out of its mouth.

"Demon! Oni! Akuma!" Mizukia was screeching, scrambling backwards as the boy-turned-monkey stomped toward him. ruka understood now. This was why Naruto must never look at the full moon. He knew the stories but to see the great ape's rampage firsthand...

"Na-

He choked on his own, blood, helpless to do anything but watch as the the boy wrought a just revenge on the one responsible for his rage.

"**GRAAAAAAAAH!"** The giant oozaru thundered, howling its fury toward the heavens. Moving with alarming speed, it reached down for its tormentor, crushing him in a massive paw.

"What the hell is this?!" Mizuki shrilled as a gigangic fist closed around his torso. "What are you doing, demon brat! No! Wait! Stop!" He found himself lifted high, brought to bear before the monkey's muzzle, before that grisly maw filled with so many sharp teeth. A gaping chasm, gawping wide Iruka did not see the man's end by any means but he recognized the crunch of bones all the same. And he took comfort in the sole satisfaction of knowing that his onetime partner had perished for his mistakes before death finally took him.

His last sight was that of Naruto, howling at the full moon.

**A/N: Aaaaand cut! What will Naruto's wish be?! Before we get into that, some facts. Apparently someone on Naruto's world was of saiyan blood, hence his tail. Also, the sandaime appears to at the very least, know of the full moon transformation, implying something for those of you who care to guess it. But who oh who could have created the dragonballs here? Are they kami's? Were they made by someone else entirely on Naruto's planet? Good question. Will other foesand friends from DBZ make their grand appearances? And is Naruto a full saiyan or merely half-human half-saiyan? Why didn't Kyuubi bust out during the rampage? So many questions! And I have all the answers! Feel free to leave your opinions!**

** I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this ficlet as much as I did writing it! Anywho, I'm off to work as always, and as always, Im looking forward to your reviews so...in the immortal, eternal word of Atlas...**

**...REVIEW, WOULD YA KINDLY?**

**And would you kindly suggest what his second wish ought to be! If I like your idea I might use 'em in the next chapter! And if you think he wished to bring Iruka back to life, well, guess again. Be sure to tell me what you think!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Heritage

**A/N:Aaaaargh! I'm getting too much into Dbz as of late. This is my last fic for awhile now! Seriously! I need to update Five Days to Watch you Die and Artificial! Anywho, I'm not sure if anyone has tried this yet, but I thought it wise to give it a shot. So many possibilities! This chapter has quite the number of surprises in store for you, dear readers and its a long one, so be prepared! And now, a quote someone suggested I post, should a certain prince ever discover what has been granted to Naruto...**

_"Immortality...I am the only one worthy of such a prize! Me! Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans! Not some half-blooded abomination!"_

_~Vegeta._

**Heritage**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was still struggling to come to terms with the near destruction of his village. Just last night, Konoha had come under attack by a creature that left his blood cold. A great ape. He knew at once, that this creature must be Naruto, that the boy must've looked at the full moon. What's more, it was not just any great ape, but rather a giant, _red_ gorilla nearly twice the size of the hokage momument and easily three times as wide. Great gouts of fire and flame gushed from its maw; punching a thick swathe of destruction throughout the center of the village. Beams of destruction, carving entire craters through homes and streets alike.

They'd been able to drive him off somehow, but there was no telling what could happen now. Sarutobi steepled his fingers and offered a silent apology to Minato. He'd promised to take care of the boy, to keep him from the violent heritage to which he was entitled. Within good reason. Minato was the last 'Namikaze' for a reason for there had never been a Namikaze clan to begin with. Where one to look at earlier photos of their mighty Yondaime in his youth, they would've found it strange that a Namikaze had _black_ hair, rather than blond.

For the upteenth time Sarutobi cursed the subtle intricacies of genjutsu. Naruto looked exactly like his father, beyond the illusion that'd been placed upon him. Tail and all. Minato had removed his long ago, but the foul legacy of his race lived on in that of his only son. Last night certainly made that much evident. And to make matters worse, said son was now nowhere to be found. The villagers were running amok, clamoring to blame someone, _anyone_ for last night's horrific loss of life. That their beloved "demon-brat" happened to be conspicuously absent at the time, merely meant they thought he was somehow responsible for the calamity. Foolish imbeciles! They knew not what they tampered with! If the boy ever learned to control his transformation as his father had before him, they were doomed! Then again, he'd killed dozens. His former teammates, Homura and Koharu were also amongst the dead, so Sarutobi could understand their unmitigated rage.

But now was not the time for anger. Now was the time for caution. They'd no way of knowing Naruto's mental state after his first transformation, least of all his physical condition. All that suppressed energy, released in a single, cataclysmic burst...

What's more, he'd seen the dragon. Realized the horror of what had been done. His predecessor had entrusted the powerful artifacts to Hiruzen mere days before the fateful mission that would name him hokage. There had been a certain mystique about the seven spheres, an otherwordly power. The power to usurp reality itself. Where they'd come from he would not say. Only, that they held power over all things, and were only to be used in the most dire of times. It was not until nearly a decade later, that Hiruzen realized the enormity of what the Niidaime meant. They could grant wishes. He'd been given quite the fright when he'd first summoned the dragon and even then, he hadn't meant to call upon him at first.

He'd been sitting at his disk, idly contemplating the seven spheres. He'd wished for an end to the conflict, for an end to the war between the villages. For an end to the Third Great Shinobi War. And lo and behold, those balls exploded with light, and his wish had come true! The war ended that very day, only a few hours after the appearance of Shenron. Hiruzen promptly used his second wish to make everyone forget the appearance of the Eternal Dragon, save himself. Then, to his dismay, the seven spheres scattered, shootng off in different directions. Everything went horribly wrong after that starting with Orochimaru's defection the shattering of the sanin and attack of the Kyuubi, ending at last in the Uchiha Massacre.

The best and brightest minds of Konoha had done the impossible; they'd created a device by which to track the dragonballs. A radar if you will. And it worked! Functioned properly! It was a simple matter to have Inoichi pluck the memories from their minds afterwards, leaving them none the wiser. Sarutobi was the Sandaime after all. He couldn't very well condone murder now, could he?

He'd spent the rest of his career tracking the infernal things down, scouring the ends of the earth for what he eventually came to call the dragon balls. As he discovered they became inert for a year after their use, mere stones the time of their rediscovery, the Uchiha Massacre took place, ordered by Danzou himself. This time, Sarutobi had been a great deal more discreet in calling upon the dragon. He'd taken the dragonballs nearly all the way around the world just to summon Shenron in relative safety.

But when he attempted to summon the dragon, it refused to grant any of his wishes! It blatantly refused to restore the Uchiha clan, _refused_ to bring Orochimaru back saying both were beyond its power! Unable to bring himself to destroy such a vital tool, he'd sealed them away instead. There they had lain, untouched for several decades, until Naruto stole the scroll of sealing and unleashed them. Fearing the worst, Hiruzen ordered all but his elite guard to retreive the scroll. He'd been staring at the night sky when he recognized the darkening of the skies, the thunder and the lightning. When the dragon was called upon. When the beast's eyes pulsed that familiar, baleful red, he knew everything had been for naught. Despite his every effort to make it otherwise, a wish was granted that night. But what manner of wish was it? He certainly hadn't wished to become an almighty hokage, Sarutobi knew that much. And he couldn't have brought Minato or Kushina back. That detracted from his lists of worries, even as it grew.

The boy could've wished for anything. Anything at all. And now, in the aftermate of his rampage, the scroll and dragonballs were nowhere to be found.

Where the devil was he?!

* * *

**"Oi...**

_"..."_

**"Oi."**

_"..."_

**"OI!"**

_"..."_

**"I swear if you don't wake your ass up RIGHT NOW I'm going to smack you upside the head, you stupid monkey!"**

_"Whuzzat?"_

Miles away from his ruined village, Uzumaki Naruto finally began to stir. Groaning, he rolled onto his back. He stared at it for a long moment. Strange. Had it always been red? He distinctly remembered it being a dark brown just the other night_-SON OF A BITCH!_ To his dismay, the demi-saiyan finally recognized his distinct lack of clothing. He was naked, bare as the day he'd been born. Grass tickled at his skin as he rose. And a fire in his head immediately threatened to put him back down for good.

Ouch.

Spitting curses nearly venemous enough to imprint themselves into the earth, he sat up, tenderly touching a hand to his head. Where was he? The ground around him looked as though it'd been leveled; or at the very least, trampled by very large feet. The forest behind him was still smoldering; whispy trails of smoke stretching like skeletal fingers toward the cloudy sky above. Some instinct told him it was about to rain, and yet the thought of shelter was the furthest thing from his mind. Instead, he threw a concerned glance over his shoulder.

_Eh?_

The Scroll of Sealing was there, singed and tattered, yet still remarkably whole. And that wasn't all.

Oddly enough, the balls from before were there as well, laid out beside the scroll, strewn out across the grass in a small semicircle. Idly, Naruto contemplated them. There was something terribly important about those balls, something that he needed to remember, but what? What was it? Meh, if it was that important, he'd remember eventually, right? Picking himself up off the floor, he stood woodenly not taking enough care. Almost immediately thereafter he cringed as the smell of sour sweat and stale piss assaulted his nostrils. Yuck! His nose curled, even as he sucked in a relfexive breath. It was a mistake. His eyes watered a half heartbeat later tearing up beneath the foul odors of his own secretions.

_God, I stink!_

As luck would have it, there happened to be a stream nearby. Submerging himself in the cool water, Naruto quickly proceeded to wash all of his aches and pains away. It didn't take him long to notice the blood washing downstream beneath all the grime. Now that he took a closer look he realized he was _covered_ in blood and yet he bore no wounds. Wierd. He felt calm. There was no sudden surge of panic as there certainly would have been had this happened yesterday. Instead, he felt an unsettling sense of calm-of satisfaction-as he cleaned himself.

Once he was finished, he finally returned his attention to the scroll of sealing. A cursory glance revealed that it was mostly intact. Portions of the text had been scorched beyond recognition, but a name stood out amidst the others. It was his name. Curious, he pressed a hand against it. One plume of smoke later and letter fluttered into his hand.

Below which was written:

_To my precious son,_ _Naruto._

_There's so much I've wanted to say to you, and now, I fear I am out of time. If you're reading this, then you are now sixteen and the old fart, actually kept his word. If not...well, I suppose he was right to fear you. But know this. You, are not of this world. You are part of a proud race. A strong race. You are a saiyan. You are not weak, despite what others may say to you. I want you to remember that._

_You are strong. _

_I fled to this planet to get away from all that, to escape from my asshole of brother, King Vegeta and the deal he made with Frieza. I can just see the look on your face now. Why would I leave a life of luxury behind for some backwater planet like this? I suppose you could say I was disillusioned at the time. I was also hopelessly in love with your mother. Ironic, isn't it? I came to this planet, with the intention to destroy it, and instead I end up falling for a hot-headed hanabero. __I'm sorry, if you feel jilted because of that; if I stole away your chance at a better life. I hope you can forgive me for that someday, son. The people of this planet are stange; they can be so cruel, but they're capable of such kindness, like you mother. I don't know if they've treated you well, and on the off chance that they havent, I'm sure you must hate them. Please, don't give into hatred. You musn't give them the satisfaction of seeing your tears. They don't understand. You might think they deserve death, or worse. You might even hate me, your own father, for sealing the Kyuubi inside you. A saiyan, using ninjutsu! Whoever heard such a thing! My brother would kill me...if he could find me. But he can't; because he's already dead! Ha! Ah...going on a tangent again. Where was I? Ah, yes. Frieza._

_Stay away from him, son. If you've found my space pod and you're anything like your mother you'll probably want to go and clobber him. Don't. Only a super saiyan stands any sort of chance against him. Which makes what I'm about to tell you all the more difficult. He destroyed our planet, son. All our people, gone. As far as I know of, you and the prince are the only ones left. But there may be others. Now, I'm going to write down my most important techniques and how to master them. First, there's the instant transmission. That is by far, the hardest to conquer. I learned it from the Yardrats before my pod crashed-landed here. All you have to do is focus on another's energy and imagine becoming light itself. Focus is the key. From there, its absolutley imperative that you-_

Naruto continued to read, his fingers trembling. The rest of the page was smudged out, to his dismay, ruined in the flames. It only became legible towards the very end:

_-not sure if other saiyans sought safety here before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. But if they have, you're bound to encounter their descendants sooner rather than later. _Please_ for the love of all that's good and holy do not kill them. I've left you one of my old scouters, so you should be able to recognize them on sight, assuming they're tailless. I'm not asking you to bond with any of the girls, if there are any, let alone make them your mates... but hey, if you're anything like your old man, you probably won't be able to resist a girl with a tail. Don't tell your mother I said that! If you want to revive our race though go right ahead. Just...Just don't make those same mistakes we did, kid. And be sure to take care of my armor! Aaargh, now I'm getting sentimental..._

Abruptly, the writing became loose and scrawled, laced with droplets of old, dried blood, seeped into the parchment.

_Crap...looks like I really am out of time now. My hands already gone numb an I'm dripping blood everywhere. I'm sorry I couldn't give yo the life you deserved, Naruto. I'm sorry couldn't give you a proper saiyan name like I wanted to. I'm sorry your mother can't be here to see you, see how wonderful you're going to be. But...there are good people on this planet. She, taught me that. They__ deserve a chance to live, son. Please, don't fail them as I have. _

_P.S. If you do meet Prince Vegeta down the road...try and cut the kid some slack. He's probably had a hard life under Frieza, remember that. Unless he tries to kill you. Then kick his ass!_

_Love always,_

_Turlock._

_A.k.a Minato Namikaze!_

Naruto sat there, numbed.

This was too much. Too much. How could he possibly be expected to process so much at once? His soul threatened to snap and it felt as if the weight of the world were settling onto his shoulders. Not only was he not of this world, but the fourth hokage was his father! How could anyone accept that, right off the bat?! It was absurd! Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! He shook his head, banishing the tears. _I won't cry,_ he told himself. He was tired of bawling like a helpless babe.

All that was left was the scroll, with his name written upon it. The dragonballs could wait. This was his father's legacy. A small part of him wanted nothing more than to seal it away and pretend this had never happened in the first place. Everything was about to change. His human half wanted nothing more than to resume his normal life. His saiyan blood however, demanded that he honour his father's ultimate sacrifice. His human half remained convinced that this was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Surely their jiji had kept this information sealed for a reason...right?

**_Reasons be damned! _** Naruto's saiyan side shouted, manifesting upon his right shoulder as a scowling version of himself, clad in resplendent saiyan armor. **He kept this from us! Our legacy! Our heritage! He left us weak, when we could've been strong. When we could've been so much more!**

_He was trying to protect us._ whispered his humanity, bearing the form of a jumpsuit clad lad, sitting on his left shoulder. _He always looked out for us, remember?_

_**He wasn't there when we were beaten within an inch of our lives all those times!**_ Saiyan-Naruto seethed. _**We only became stronger thanks to me! **_

_We were strong because we never gave in, _Shinobi-Naruto reminded him sagely. _We could've lashed out in anger, but we didn't. Despite all that they did to us, we took the high road._

_**And were trampled upon!**_

_Do the right thing, Naruto._

_**I am the right thing!**_

_No, I am._

_**Are you really going to listen to that pansy?**_

_Pansy?! I am not a pansy!_

"Both of you, shut up!" Naruto clutched at his head, banishing them both. "Let me think!"

He contemplated the scroll a moment longer, struggling to come to terms with it all. This was a once in a lifetime chance. When the sandaime's men found him, and they _would_ find him, the scroll would taken away and doubtlessy be placed under lock and key. He'd never have a chance to see read these words, to uncover this power, ever again. It stood to reason that his father wanted him to wait until he reached sixteen, before he'd unlock the powerful secrets within. He was only fourteen. He might not be able to handle it. Then again, Naruto never was one to listen to reason.

In the end, his saiyan blood prevailed.

**_Ha!_**

Awed, he pressed a palm against the seal. He didn't even have to channel chakra. With a small poof of smoke, a dark blue jumpsuit appeared, complete with white gloves, pointed boots and an armored vest that looked as though it'd just been polished. What's more, they came in his newfound size. As though they'd been meant for him, when he'd come of age. He reached out to touch them and his gaze alighted upon a strange simple looking contraption, designed to be worn over one's eye. He held it in his handa and marvelled at it, but at the same time, he was torn. He felt sick. Violated. He'd had this entire heritage at his fingertips, and all the old man had to do was show him this scroll. Granted, he'd opened it two years too early, but still...

"Father," Naruto nodded to himself. "I'll honor your legacy."

Reverently, he donned the armor and with great care, as though the act itself was sacred. And to him, it was. This was his father's armor. He'd worn this when he'd met mom, all those years ago. What had it been like, he wondered? What were her thoughts when she found him, when their eyes first met? He coud only begin to imagine. Remarkably, the suit and armor both stretched for him, fit his body like a glove. There was even a hole for his tail! Naruto found himself smiling as he pulled the vest down over his head, completing the ensemble. The shoulder pads only made him look all the more imposing, in his opinion.

Naruto picked up said strange device-the scouter?-and inherently knew to place it over his right eye, and lock it around his ear. It was strange seeing the world through a shade of sapphire with one eye whilst the other stayed entirely the same. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision, fumbling with the catch until he found a trigger on the right side.

_Here goes nothing,_ he mused.

He pressed the button and data swept across the blue filter, bombarding him with information. He pressed it again. Blue eyes bulged as it rattled off a series of numbers, ending with a mirror image of his own. Himself, he realized, as a circle appeared, punctuated by a rapidly rising number. _Scanning,_ came a synthesized voice. _Subject, saiyan_. _Power level,_ the computer's voice gave a soft sounding chime; _Ten thousand, five hundred._

Naruto's body bucked in surprise. _10,500?!_ He knew little of his race and power levels, but he couldn't deny the pride swelling within his chest. It felt good. Ten thousand was a high number he mused. Then again, he'd nothing to compare it to. Speaking of comparing...

Suddenly eager to see his own reflection, the demi-saiyan stepped toward the stream.

"Wow."

Naruto stretched, admiring his new self, in the water's reflection. Huh. Had he always been this tall? It looked as though he'd grown a foot overnight, his body re-proportioning his newfound mass, just so. The slightest hint of musculature could be seen, barely visible beneath his armored chest. There was a firmness to his limbs that hadn't been there before as well; as though he'd ingested an enormous amount of food last night and his body had converted it all to musculature. And then there was the matter of his hair. No longer was it blond, but rather, it flawlessly contrasted against the new color of his tail; black as night. Any traces of the spiky blond were utterly obliterated by the unruly locks framing his face. Ticking the nape of his neck like a feather's touch. He pushed a hand through his new hair in an effort to tamp it down, and succeeded only in musing it even further. Gah! Between his sudden growth spurt and his new hair_-even his eyebrows were black now!-_he hardly recognized himself! Were it not for those clear blue eyes and whiskered cheeks, he'd scarcely have distinguished this young man from the boy he'd been just last night.

Last night...

His tail twitched in rememberance.

**"!"**

Suddenly and without warning, his false peace was shattered. The events of the previous evening came crashing down around his ears like so much glass, leaving the would-be genin dizzied and numb. The balls. Iruka. Mizuki. The full moon. His world shrinking as he grew larger and then...nothingness. He remembered _anger_ a great and mighty power, surging throughout his body like never before. Reaching for Mizuki the murderer of Iruka, he who'd _dared_ call him demon brat. Pain, as he stabbed at him with a kunai, driving the sharp dagger into his massive fist. Fury as he raised him towards his upturned face and opened hiis mouth. The memories dissolved into a crimson haze from there, leaving him with the strangest aftertaste in his mouth, lingering against his tongue. It was a flinty, metallic taste, almost like...like...

...like blood.

"Oh...god...!"

Naruto vomitted, dry heaving when his stomach refused to forfeit the contents of his last meal. He fell to his knees, furtively clutching at his mouth and throat in a desperate attempt to extricate the remnants of his last meal, to no avail. He'd...He'd eaten him! He'd eaten Mizuki! Yuck! Gross! Disgusting! Unbidden, his body heaved again, spattering the grass with vomit.

**"Figure that out yourself, did you?"**

And with that, the last vestiges of his calmness were gone.

Naruto started in surprise. What? Noise in his head! He spun on the spot, quickly dropping the drgaonball off with the others, and brandished his hands in a defensive fashion. He had no manner of defending himself out here in the open, but he wouldn't go down without a fight! But a fight was not forthcoming.

**"Nope. Not out there."**

More noise! Was this an attack?

**"Are you seriously this dense?"**

It didn't sound like an attack… just more noise. More questioning than anything else. Naruto grunted and decided to ignore it till it went away.

**"I'm inside your head, dumbass!"**

"Well...stop talking inside my head!"

**...seriously?"**

Naruto shook his head to banished the blasted bastard. It didn't work.

**"Shaking your head isn't going to make me go away."** The voice snickered. Naruto wanted to scream. This was not happening. This was not happening. THIS. WAS. NOT. HAPPENING! This...this thing was not part of him! It was not inside of him! He wasn't hearing its voice! He wasn't listening! La la la! Not listening!

**"You can't ignore your instincts."** Kyuubi was snickering now. **"Remember what happened the last time...**

"Look, I know what you are, but I seriously don't wanna deal with this right now!" His eyes teared anew at the thought of his sensei. "Iruka...because of me... he...he...

**"Oh stop your bawling!"**

"I said stop talking!" Naruto snapped back.

**"Wish him back, then!"**

The demi-saiyan paused, a venemous retort frozen upon his lips. Wish Iruka back to life? That...was actually a good idea. A really good idea! If the dragonballs could grant him immortality, then they ought to be able to bring a person back to life. At least, in theory. Maybe it could even separate him from this damned fox! Wait...wouldn't that kill him? But he was immortal! Wait. The Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. Did the immortality therefore apply to the beast as well? He'd be letting loose an immortal monster! _Aargh! _Too confusing! He'd settle for reviving Iruka. He didn't know the limits of the dragons power, but he was willing to test it...even if it wasn't one of his brighter ideas.

**"Not exactly known for those, are you?" **the voice chided.

_'SHUT UP!_

"Alright!" He barked at the balls, demanding their compliance. "Dragon! I-

**"Bloody hell!"** Kyuubi barked in his mind seconds later. "**Of all the times- **

Before he could speak further, a subtle tremor shook the earth, sendig one of the balls rolling aside, effectively ending the summoning.

"Hmm?"

His hair blew across his face as _something_ passed with impossible speed overhead. He glimpsed nothing more than a ripple in the air itself, the faintest whisp of steam or mist wadded into a ball like so much discarded parchment. Had he not been looking right at it, indeed, _expecting_ something very much like it, he'd never have known it was there. It registered as little more than a blur in his eyes before it hurtled past, propelled by the eldtritch forces of gravity and momentum.

Naruto blinked.

"What the-

The world erupted. The murky floodwater was the blood of the earth, gushing from the wound inflicted by his attacker's invisible hammer. A ferocious tide slammed into him, threatening to knock him from his feet and for the first time he was actually grateful for the tight grip of the muck below his feet. Mud, bits of plant matter_-even a smattering of dead frog and snake-_rained across the bog, blinding Naruto to anything, everything else. His ears rang with a deafening crrrrack, follwed by a secondly enormous splash. Spray spattered his face, the surface of the swamp roiled against his legs, and even without sight Uzumaki Naruto knew something had happened. A second equally enormous aftershock rocked the earth, seconds later. Yup, definitely something.

Something big.

He jogged toward the smoke, wondering what it was that could've possibly caused such a cataclysmic quake. In the end, it was almost painfully obvious.

He peered over the lip of the crater, and the breath left his lungs. He was staring at a spaceship. An alien spaceship! A pod, round and circular in design, a singular, one man craft. A single tinted window lent a glimpse for the sole occupant within, but the red glass refracted all light and denied him the knowledge of their identity. And then the door opened, sliding back to reveal the rider, seated within.

_It was a girl._

His heart skipped, pounded. Slowing its beating by force of will, he forced himself to observe her as she exited the craft. For she was emphatically female. Tall, slender, curves in all the right places her rust brown-black armor did nothing to obscure her figure. Slim, athletic, her skin flush with dust and blood. The darkness of her eyes contained no hint of mercy, no hint of anything. He guessed she was at least two years older than he, but she carried herself with assurance. Even that absurdly thick mane of ludicrously long, spiky hair lofting around armored shoulders did nothing to eclipse her confidence. Nor did it conceal the brown tail coiled around her waist, wrapped tight, like a piece of rope.

Naruto's eyes bucked in surprise.

A tail?!

Then this girl was...a saiyan?

Emerging from the confines of her craft, the warrior took a good long, hard look at her surroundings. She swooned, body swaying back and forth as she struggled to maintain her hold on the hull with one hand supporting herself with the other in a feeble effort to susatain her footing. In the light of day, he could clearly see her wounds, the ravaged state of her armor leaving precious little to the imagination. It looked as though she'd been beaten to oblivion and back again. Naruto's eyes flicked down at her waist, noticing that her legs were also blotched by bruises. Whoever had done this to her had made sure to leave her helpless before she'd escaped. And by the look of it, she wouldn't live much longer.

"D-Damnit." She cursed, gasping out each syllable. "Those...shitty...Kanassans! I won't...forgive them for this..." She took a tremelous step forward and nearly collapsed from the effort, catching herself only at the very last instant. Blood wept from her wounds as she clutched at them, staining her fingers crimson. "Damnit! Bastards!" She groaned anew and uttered an oath so foul it made Naruto blush.

"Damnit...

Some instinct told Naruto to check the scouter system. A soft beep answered him, followed: _Power level: One thousand, two hundred._ Naruto snorted. An unfamiliar derision welled up within him, dulled his fear for himself, smothered it in more immediate arrogance an emotion until now unknown to him. Weak. Whomever this girl was she was _far_ weaker than he. She was no threat to him, this girl. And yet something stiirred within him at the sight of her. Pity, perhaps? Concern? Whatever it was, this feeling spurred him to action.

"Oi." The demi-saiyan was cursing himself even as he stood, even as the words left his lips. "Are...Are you alright, miss?" It was like flicking a switch. The saiyan girl jerked upright, and the next thing Naruto knew, his vision swelled with golden light. Acting solely on instinct, he flung up an arm and-to his delight!-the blast carromed harmlessly off his palm and into the woods. _Well, that was-_ He winced as it obliterated a small section of forest behind him, leaving naught but a smoldering crater in its wake.

**-stupid." **the fox finished for him.

The boy glowered at the intrusion.

_'I was going to say easy,' _Naruto mused as he flung himself into the crater,_ 'But that works too.' _His hand stung a bit when he used it to slow his descent, but otherwise he remained unharmed. Dust crumbled before his boots, dirtying themas he slid down the embankment towards her. She raised a hand once more, finger flickering with energy, only to slump backward in exhaustion. Whatever strange technique she'd used, it'd drained her already depleted reserves to nearly nothing. Naturally, Naruto was curious. Could any saiyan do that? Silently, he resolved to discover more at a later date. Assuming there was a later date beyond this.

_"Who the hell're you?"_She hissed at him eyes narrowing as she saw his armor, his scouter, his tail. She took him in at a single glance, appraising him. Assesing his potential worth. Naruto bristled. He was not a piece of meat to be gawped at! He was a person! A saiyan! And yet, the girl continued to stare, fascinated by his mere prescence. Minato's son began to twitch. For a moment, he forgot all about her injuries, that she was dying on her feet in front of him. She'd offended him, and his blood demanded retribution.

"I could ask you the same question!" he growled, tail twitching angrily. "You tried to kill me!"

She had nothing to say to that that.

...where am I?" she asked at last.

"Just outside of Konoha." Naruto stole a glance over his shoulder, grimacing at the memory. "Or what's left of it."

Oddly enough, his words sparked a reaction in the wounded warrior. She laughed, sinking back into the seat of her pod, as though the very effort of standing exhausted her. A knowing smile grew across her features as if she somehow knew what he was talking about. He half-expected her to offer an explanation. She did not offer an explanation. On the contrary she said nothing the bushy mane that was her hair pressed back into the cushioned seat as she rested her head against an open palm. For a moment he feared the door would close between them and she'd be gone again; one of the last members of his race. He couldn't stand the thought of it; of being alone again.

"You transformed, didn't you?"

But the door remained open and so too did she remain, eventually raising her gaze to meet his own. She chortled softly to herself, as though they'd just shared some sort of inside joke between the two of them. Naruto found it quite disturbing to be honest. Abruptly she straightened, pinnioning him on her gaze, raising a hand once more. This time, no energy blast was forthcoming. Instead, she depressed a button on her own scouter, the green filter flickering with information as it read his power. Naruto couldn't help but hold his breathe, despite knowing what it would say.

"Lets see here." She sighed.

_Wait for it..._

Her eyes bulged.

"Its...over nine thousand!"

Naruto blanched.

"Somehow that line doesn't seem right, coming from you...

Despite her wounds, the saiyaness sulked.

"Yeah, it always sounds better when Vegeta says it_-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"_ She lurched forward in her seat, glaring bloody red daggers at him. "You! Boy! You're obviously a saiyan, right?!" At Naruto's nod, she grew angrier still "Tell me then...why hasn't this planet been cleansed?!" She accused, surprising him with the strength of her words. Frail in body she may have been, but she was still a warrior underneath. She assumed he was a weakling, sent away to conquer the planet, he realized.

Naruto blinked. There hadn't been any mention of "cleansing" in his father's note.

"What're you talking about?"

"I-

A sudden coughing spasm seized her, choking off her words.

"Nevermind!"

She shook her head.

"What's your name, boy?" she asked suddenly, her words lacking their usual rancour. Naruto hesitated.

"You first."

"Raditz, daughter of Bardock and Fasha." The saiyan lass introduced herself. "And you?"

"Naruto," he replied warily, "Son of Mi-erm, I mean, son of Turlock. Somehow, it just felt appropriate to use his father's saiyan name. It felt right. It felt stupid, but he felt that it should be said. It was a mistake, and he would later curse himself for it, but he uttered it nonetheless. Radit'z's earlier reply paled in comparison to this one.

Beneath Raditz's battered and bruished skin, the slow flushing of her face was like a burning forest fire. Black eyes fluttered shut and open with rapidity of a hummingbird's wingspan. She looked him up and down, eyes shifting from his face, to his tail, back to his face again. She peered at him intently, as though searching for some sort of resemblance, faint though it may have been. When Raditz finally spoke, it was with the barest of whispers, scarcely even audible to the ears of the former blond.

"D-Did you say..._Turlock?"_

"Ah...yes?"

Naruto puffed out his chest a bit. Ah, he recognized this feeling. _Pride._ There was admiration in her words, and perhaps just a hint of longing. Whomever this woman was she held his father in high respect. Now that his blood had begun to awaken, he was feeling more and more akin to his own race because of that. Wait a second. Were those tears in her eyes? They were! Before he could ask why, the girl grabbed him by the collar, no mean feat considering her injuries, and rammed her lips against his.

**THE FUCK?**

Naruto jerked back as if he'd been _burned._

"Oi oi oi OI!" He exclaimed aghast, gawping at the wounded warrior before him. "What the hell was that for, porcupine?!"

Raditz stared at him, incredulous.

"What did you just call me?"

"Porcupine!"

"That is _not_ my name, you-" another coughing spasm seized her and shook her battered body like a rag doll. When it finally abated, her words were a great deal softer than before.

"I was promised to the firstborn son of Turlock by my father." she said softly. "Surely you were told this by _your_ father?"

"My father's dead!" Naruto was incredulous. "And what the hell?! You don't marry someone just because your pops says so, ya know?!"

Raditz laughed; it was a harsh, hollow sound. Blood began to spill past her lips.

"I'm...an elite. We don't question orders_...sire."_

Naruto stiffened.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Are you...

Raditz'z only response was silence.

No.

Red flooded his vision.

_Nononononono..._

"Oooh no you don't! I've got more questions! You're not allowed to die on me, you hear!" Before she could react he bolted backwards, arcing over the lip of the crater in a single bound. Less than two beats later, and he was back again, impossibly balancing several-seven?-small balls in his arms. He laid all seven at her feet, and raised his hands to check for a pulse. Finding none, he despaired. No! It couldn't end like this! Just when he had found someone to answer all his questions-not to mention a girl with a tail!-she was about to die on him! No! No no no _**NO!**_

**Yes!** The fox cackled inside his head, delighting in his every moment of torment**. Get angry! Use your rage! Make it your _POWER!_**

For the first time since he'd become aware of the Kyuubi, Naruto succumbed, foolishly allowing the rage of tenant to become one with his own.

His eyes flared. For a moment,_ just a mere moment_ something snapped within him. Something changed. Blue irises flickered into green. The rage Naruto felt at potentially losing one of the last members of his race was indescripable. Incredible. Overwhelming. It throttled him, increased his power exponentially, pushed his soul to the brink and beyond. For the second tiime in less than twenty-four hours Naruto's soul went hurtling over the edge in the prescence of the dragonballs

He felt, rather than saw the transformation. Felt it, as his hair stood on end; the whites of his eyes threatening to blot out all else. Felt it, as every muscle bulged, newfound power coursing through his cells and into the untapped potential he held, deep within his heart. All the beatings he'd taken, all the harsh words, they were nothing compared to the pain he felt at losing one of his own_. It hurt._ Kami, it hurt so damned much! Muscle and veins throbbed as one as he screamed, his own scouter shattering as it sensed the awakening of his newfound power.

Black hair and dark brows melded into gold, brightening as one into as a resplendent aura of saffron and scarlet enveloped his form.

All the while his mind raged within his body, his blood boiling at a feverish pitch. The pain was so intense he thought he was going to go insane! But eventually, the pain subsided. When Naruto's mind finally became his own again, he stood several inches taller, and his hair gleamed brighter than ever before. He saw his own reflection in his mind's eye. A god in human fom. His tail had suffered change as well, during the transformation the blood red fur brightening into a soft shade of gold, but what held him were the eyes. Not black or blue, but the must furious shade of jade.

**"That's more like it."** The fox applauded.

Naruto was horrified.

_What the hell have you done to me?!_

**You should be thanking me, whelp! I just helped you become the first super saiyan in nearly a thousand years! And you're only a half-breed! Be grateful!**

_'And what, pray tell, am I supposed to do with all this power?'_

**You mean besides kill the one responsible for the near EXTINCTION of your race?**

_Y-You stay out of my head, damnit!_

**Yeah, can't really do that. So you were thinking about boning that Raditz girl, hmm? Must be the tail-**

_"Aaaargh!"_

Naruto turned his super saiyan wrath toward the dragonballs, infuriated by his tenants incessant taunts. He wanted to kill something. Anything.

It took all he had just to choke the words out.

"Get out here, dragon!" He demanded, eyes blazing. "You owe me another wish, you scaly bastard!" This time he stood strong as the winds picked up, as the sky darkened in recompense for is temerity. A bolt of might, of heavenly light, erupted from the balls and roared into the clouds coalescing into the shape of the eternal dragon once more. Its roar seized and shook the surface of the earth like a ragdoll, its breath tore through the stormy sky as though it were naught but paper. Seas parted. Columns of earth jutted toward the heavens. Miles away and on the coast, its roar sundered heaven and sea alike. Only a handful of miles to the north, that which had once been the proud village of Konoha erupted into chaos. Civilians itizens of Konoha saw the dragon once more and trembled in fear.

Sarutobi Hiruzen saw the dragon as well. Dread coiled like a thousand snakes in his stomach. He'd wanted to find Naruto and now they'd found him. Sending the Anbu to the dragon's location would've been pointless of itself; he didn't want anyone to learn of its potent wish granting powers. And what's more, he could feel the rage. The unmitigated, heart-stopping fury of the saiyan race, compresserd

"He's about to make his second wish...

* * *

_'I'm hallucinating.'_ Raditz thought to herself, her vision swimming as she clung to life. That was close. She'd blacked out for a moment there! _'I must be. That thing can't possibly be...those can't possibly be...' _But they were. Those were the dragon balls...and that...was most certainly the dragon! How did this planet have dragonballs?! It made absolutely no sense! And how had this boy become blond?! He couldn't possibly be the one the legend spoke of, could he? The legendary-

Her vision swam anew, forcing her to focus her efforts on sustaining her own life.

Shenron stifled a mighty yawn and gazed down at the one who had summoned him. Imagine his surprise when found it to be the same boy from before. Oh, his appearance had changed, sure enough, but his energy all though significantly stronger, remained the same. The boy failed to make his wish prior to being attacked, and Shenron had sensed it would be...interesting. He'd remained for that sole reason. He was pleased, to be able to hear it at last.

**"So it is you again, young one."** Shenron boomed, recognizing Naruto. **"My congratulations on the awakening of your blood."** He inclined his head reverently. _"Now, what is your second wish?"_ Naruto took a long look at the dragon. Back to Raditz. Back to the dragon. He'd just come up with the most brilliant idea. But he had to word this _just_ so. If he said it wrong, if the dragon took his words the wrong way...everything would turn come out ass backwards and he'd be right back where he started. But first...

"Dragon!" Naruto shouted up at him. "Before I tell you my wish, I have a question!"

Shenron glowered. He didn't like answering questions! He sensed the boy would not be moved, however.

**"Speak."**

"How many times can the dragonballs be used?"

**"They may be used to grant two wishes every year."**

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is there a way to find them?" he pressed. "Like a...radar, or something?"

Shenron was mum on that point. At first.

"Answer me!" Naruto bellowed, his super saiyan rage flaring. "Or I'll kill you where you stand!" In hindsight, he didn't know if it was even possible to kill the eternal dragon, but with his newfound power and temper, he was more than willing to try. And Shenron knew it.

**...yes." **he aqueisced at last.

"And?!"

**"The one known as Sarutobi holds it."**

Naruto bucked in surprise. The old man had betrayed him once again. He was half tempted to ask for this so-called rader here and now but that'd be a waste of a wish, certainly. No, _this_ wish was important. He wanted Raditz to live. Needed her to live. He still had questions for her, so many questions to ask! But what if something else should ever happen to one of his precious people? Granted, he had none, but what of the future? In an instant, his rage found itself smothered by fear. Iruka had been killed, taken from him when he'd least expected it. No. No, he didn't want to lose anyone else. Never again. Never again!

"Dragon...this is my wish!" Naruto drew a deep breath. Please let this work! "From this day forward and in the future...

...'all those whom I wish to protect or come to care for cannot die unless they wish for it! Healing wounds, regeneration, etcetera! Beginning with Raditz!"

There was a silence.

**"That is...a very difficult wish to grant."** Shenron rumbled, baring his teeth. **"It strains the very limits placed upon me by my creator."**

Naruto groaned.

_"Damn."_

**"But it shall be granted, super saiyan."**

Naruto watched the dragon's eyes pulsate brightly and waited for some glorious flash of light or something, as there had been with the first wish. When nothing happened, when there wasn't a solar eclipse or any other miraculous sign of divination, he found himself doubting the dragon's power.

"That's it?"

**"That's it." **The dragon deadpanned. **"Why is it that saiyans always prefer enormous explosions or supreme flashes of light?"**

"What's that supposed to mean, you-

**"Your wishs have been granted!" **Shenron thundered aloud, ascending ever higher into the sky.** "Until we meet again, son of Turlock! Fare thee well!" **Narutolooked on in silence as the dragon split into seven bars of light and become the dragonballs once more. As one, they blasted outward, splitting off in seven simultaneous directions. Dark skies brightened once more, and the winds abated. All was normal. Almost. Naruto heaved a heavy sigh of relief, his aura beginning to abate-

"Super...Saiyan?"

-only for it to flare up again.

Naruto whipped around at the sound of the voice, eyes bulging.

Radtiz looked at him in shock and awe, and the super saiyan he'd become reeled back in surprise. Her wounds were gone as if they'd never been. Were it not for the ruined state of her armor one would never've known just how close she'd been to awe and admiration in her eyes was unmistakeable. Undeniable. Any relief he might've felt upon realizing she lived yet was subsuquently quashed by the anger he felt. The sheer amount of _hate_ he suddenly felt for her, for the trifle of passing out was not natural. _Naruto _reeled back in surprise. The power! So much power! He had to push it back down. Suppress it. All of it. All the anger and the energy lest he destroy both himself and the planet. Even then, the power persisted. His hair still stood on end, jagged and fierce and his eyes, oh merciful kami his eyes...

"That was amazing, sire!"

Raditz was all smiles as she levered herself up and out of the space pod. Her tail came uncoiled from her waist seemingly of its own accord. Despite knowing next to nothing about the females of his race, Naruto felt his face flush. Blast it, what was it about women and their tails that excited him so?! It certainly didn't helpt that she was so damned close. Every fiber of his being ached for her and yest at the same time both of his hands wanted nothing more than to tear her apart. He'd just as likely kill her before he could screw her, such was his rage.

"I've never seen such power before!" Apparently, she was in hero worship mode. "You made the very marrow in my bones quiver! I-

"Porcupine." Naruto hissed through clenched teeth.

Raditz paled.

"Yes?"

_"Hush."_

Raditz arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to reply, but Naruto had already turned his thoughts inward.

_Calm down._ He soothed himself. _You made the wish. Everything's fine now. Just. Calm. Down..._

It was only with a supreme effort of will that he was able to calm himself. Force the energy back down. Naruto exhaled mightily and it was with a blessed relief that he felt his hair slump against his neck. This newfound power was slower to abate however, and his rage receded, if only reluctantly. He could feel it slumbering within him ready to awaken at moments notice whenever he needed it. It was frightening to know he'd had such strength sleeping within him all this time. It was also exhilerating. Tentatively, he pushed the ki beneath his feet. Such things came to him slowly, but within moments, he found himself capable of sustained flight, least of all to an extent. The rest could be learned later. But for now...now, there was someone he needed to see.

"C'mon." He sighed, knowing full well he was going to catch hell for this. "I'm going to pay the old man a visit." He tugged at her wrist.

"Sire?"

"You're coming with me, porcupine."

"My name is Raditz!"

"You're coming with me, _Raditz."_ Naruto ammended, shooting off toward the village. His ascent was slow, ungainly, demonstrating his lack of ability. But even as she looked on, he seemed to gain some control over his flailing form. Strange. He made it seem as though he'd never flown before. Surely such a thing was impossible to believe. All saiyans knew how to fly! Why should he be any different?

"Are you coming or not, porcupine?!"

"MY NAME IS NOT PORCUPINE, DAMN YOU!"

Raditz skulked for a moment and followed, blissfully unaware that her scouter, though damaged, was still transmitting...

... every word to her partners, billions of leagues distant in another galaxy.

**A/N: Aaaaand cut! Clarification! Naruto isn't the only demi-saiyan on this planet! There are others! Several to be exact, though how any number of saiyans landed on the planet and managed to NOT kill one another remains to be seen. Now, this is going to be a long Author's note, but you'll need to read this to understand several things, including the matter of why I made Naruto's tail red and gave him such a ridiculous power level right off the bat.**

** First:**

** Hope you loved the semi-crackish letter Minato left Naruto. Y'see...**

**I was watching Team Four Star's Dbz Abridged while I wrote that part so...yeah. XD Now, to explain some alterations that I have. Yes, I made Raditz a girl and Naruto being royalty, in a sense, is supposedly her betrothed. This serves a purpose. Throughout the story Naruto will often be at odds with himself, forced to choose beween his increasingly violent saiyan urges and his "people" if you will. Sort of a paragon/renegade in that regard**

**nd, just to clarify takes place a number of years BEFORE the events of Dbz Earth, leaving the creator of these dragonballs in question. He/She will be revealed in later chapters. As for the matter of the wish, after receiving a TON of reviews and Private Messages, I decided to go with LightningBlade49's idea: and I quote;**

_Here's a wish that would suit naruto to a tee 'all those who he wishes to protect then and in thefuture cannot die unless asking for it' so there immortal until they want to die or naruto no longer sees them as a precious person._

**_Congrats!_**

**_And just for clarification:_**

**The wish is thus: Naruto's mate(s) bonded partner(s)to gain immortality as he meets them down the road provided he _cares_ for them. He doesn't care? No immortality. He stops caring for them? No immortality.! Sorry to dissapoint those of you who thought otherwise! The dragonballs will appear and Naruto _will_ be hunting them down(he'll also be having a very stern word with Sarutobi next chapter), though the balls won't be used to solve EVERY problem as Goku and his friends often used them on their planet.**

**Immortal though he may be, our hero won't be gallavanting off to the stars just yet. **

**Unfortunately for him and accidentally, thanks to Raditz the "stars" just might be coming to him in the form of Vegeta when/if he learns of cousin achieving immortality before him! **

** I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this ficlet as much as I did writing it! Anywho, I'm off to work as always, and as always, Im looking forward to your reviews so...in the immortal, eternal word of Atlas...**

**...REVIEW, WOULD YA KINDLY?**

**I'll even throw in a free preview of who one of the demi-saiyan girls is:**

_Sakura Haruno felt her own tail twitch in response, like an eager dog straining at its leash, but she brought it to heel. She'd worked so hard to keep it hidden all these years, ever since she was little. Naruto was always trying to get close to her. Always trying to be near her. Thus, she tried to distance herself from him. To lying about her affections for Sasuke, who'd probably call her a freak if he ever saw the furry pink appendage just above her backside. The irony was not lost on her. How would Naruto react if he saw her tail? Naruto. Dead last, loser, always so bright, always so eager, so energetic..._

_But today, he'd been different. He'd worn those strange clothes, and the way he'd looked at her, it was so...primal. Rumor had it the Hokage himself had granted him genin rank, despite the destruction he'd wrought a day earlier. From what she'd seen, he didn't give so much as two licks about it._

_And yet, from what she'd just seen..._

_Sakura shook her head, dismissing her thoughts._

_Naruto...he couldn't be like her..._

_...could he?_

**Enjoy!**

**R&R! =D**


	3. Blood for Blood

**A/N: Remember folks this story is strictly AU. The Vegeta that Naruto meets here, as well as many other villains, are a great deal stronger than their cannon counterparts. With that being said, let us continue! It's been a month since I updated and I apologize for the wait, but here ye be! WARNING: Foul and prolific language and EXTREME FLUFF in this chapter...**

**...the next chapter of Wish Upon a Dragon!**

_"He's not a demon brat!"_

_~Sakura._

**Blood**

Billions of leagues distant an away, on the planet Tritek, the Prince of all Saiyans choked and sputtered in surprise, nearly dislodging the food from his throat in sheer disbelief. He'd been in the midst of devouring one of the fallen Tritekians; the thick shell of its exo-skeleton proving a well-deserved meal, when his scouter beeped a warning and abruptly, began transmitting. A transmisssion from Raditz. He'd thought to dismiss it at first, but that when the images came. Everything, from Raditz's point off view.

Beginning with her defeat at Planet Kanass at the hands of the Kanassans. where she'd been beaten soundly and sent packing. This did not interest Vegeta. What _did_ interest him, was the following image. Stepping out of the pod, coming face to face with a young saiyan. He watched him deflect her ki with _ease. _Listened-intently-as she marked his power well over ten thousand, as he identifed himself, as the son of Turlock. Hence the reason for his sudden coughing fit. Thumping a fist against his chest, the prince forced himself to swallow. Turlock. His father's brother. They'd thought him lost in battle. Apparently not.

"I have a cousin?" Vegeta guffawed, peering closer at the image_-that resemblance was uncanny!-_his shock and awe momentarily wiped away by the realization that there was more to the transmision. "What? What the devil is he doing-

Vegeta gawped as the boy he assumed to be his cousin began to change. Black eyes bulged so large he was certain they'd fall out of his head.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR RGGGGH!"_

Black orbs bulged, veings pulsed, throbbing so thick he was certain they'd burst out of his skin. Before his very eyes the boy transformed; hair glinting into gold, eyes snapping into jade. What manner of transfiguration was this?! When the view shifted he wanted to cry out, to demand that Raditz return her gaze to the blazing blond. But Vegeta never did; because what he saw there stuck the words in his throat. He saw a sight said to exist only in legend. Seven singular shining balls glistening with light, gathered together in and before him. His heart hammered him his chest. Hammered; as he watched the boy raise his arms and bluntly demand that the dragon arise and grant him his second wish. Dragonballs. Eternal Dragon. Wish! Black eyes bulged still further as the gold haired saiyan demanded immortality for all those he cared and would come to care, starting and beginning with Raditz.

What happened next was noting short of a miracle. Raditz rose from the brink of death, her inumerable wounds and broken bones healed; her body restored as though it'd always been. What happened next was merely inconsequential, her betrothal to the son of Turlock was not lost on him. _Interesting._ Someone of the royal bloodline, beside himself, still lived. His relief was almost smothered by more immediate rage. Yes, this boy, he might be of royal blood, but he was using the dragonballs! His dragonballs! The ones he'd been searching for, all this time! They'd existed! Right under his nose, this entire time! He could make his wish! He could-no, he _would_ become immortal! On this planet, Ninjato! And this transformation...this transfiguration...no. It couldn't possibly mean...he couldn't be...a super saiyan?! It was all well and good for an elite, to achieve the mighty prowess of the ultimate saiyan warrior was no mean feat. But it should've been him! Vegeta! Not this pompous pup barely past his whelping years! No! He refused to believe it! There was only one way to be certain. He would go this planet; he would remind the boy of what it was to hold true power, and he would see if he really was a 'super saiyan' as the legend so claimed. Regardless, it proved to be a most promising trip.

When the transmission ended, he began to laugh.

"Vegeta?"

"We've found something interesting, Nappa." He smiled, rising from his set at the fire. "Make ready for departure."

"What did we find again?" His partner asked.

"Oh godamnit Nappa!" Vegeta swore. "Didn't you have your scouter on?!"

"Nope!" The hulking saiyan held up the remains of an arm. "I was eating another local!"

The prince dead-panned.

"Nappa...

"Eh?"

"Tell me...why haven't I killed you yet?"

"Because we're the last of a proud race?"

"Oh, right." Carefully ignoring his own rising gorge, the prince suppressed the urge to murder his partner. _"That."_ No matter. Once he found Turlock's son he wouldn't very well need a weakling anymore now, would he? No, the boy would prove to be a powerful warrior...once he was 'convinced' to relinquish his hold on the dragonballs. He was quite skilled in the subtle art of persuasion, after all. Now he just had to suffer Nappa during the journey to Ninjato. And from the sound of it, it seemed he was going to suffer his partner's incompetence quite awhile yet.

"Hey...Vegeta?"

The prince steadfastly ignored his partner as he climbed into his personal pod, the door swinging shut behind him. From here, it would take roughly two years to reach the planet Ninjato. For a moment, a thorn of pride pricked him and held him back. What if the boy became stronger than him during that time? The thought was laced with dread. _Nonsense,_ he reminded himself after two beats of hesitation. I_ am an elite! We may share royal blood, but he cannot hope to surpasss me in two years time! Its not as if he could acquire a years worth of training in a single day, after all..._

With that the pair of pods took flight, ascending to the raiment of heaven above.

"Vegeta."

...

"Vegeta?"

...

"Vegeta...

...

Ve-ge-ta...

"Damnit, Nappa! What is it now?!"

"Are we there yet?" his partner asked.

"What?" the prince guffawed, as though his expression could somehow be seen through the raido. "No! Of course not!" They'd only just set off and Nappa already wanted to know if they were there yet?! Fool! If he kept at it this was going to be a hellaciously long trip! "Why would you ask such a stupid question?!"

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence. Then:

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Vegeta roared. "And don't ask me again!"

...

...

...

"Hey, Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"Are we there _yet?"_

**_"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_**

It would prove to be a long trip.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, on Ninjato...)_

"Huh." Raditz blinked. "My scouter is still transmitting. I'd better shut it off." She touched a finger to the device, deactivating its transmitting function. It simply wouldn't do for someone like Vegeta or_-kami forbid-_Frieza to realize the truth of what this planet held. It didn't even occur to her that the prince of all saiyans was already well aware of the dragonballs; that he was making plans for his immediate departure. She had no way no way to know just how irrevocably her prescence on this planet would alter his very destiny.

"You're too slow, porcupine!"

Raditz bristled beneath the weight of her new nickname. She had a name! She opened her mouth to retort, thought better of it, and snapped it shut. She increased her speed, hastening after him, lest she be left behind again. Even learning as he was she found it difficult to match the boy's agility. He was fast. Incredibly so! He truly was a super saiyan! His power was overwhelming. _Intoxicating._ She was honored to be in his prescence to share his bed with him. _If_ he decided to share his bed with her, she reminded herself. She squirmed at the thought. She was young, but he was even younger. At a mere fifteen cycles to her seventeen she knew next to nothing about him, and yet when she looked at him, when she saw his tail, that streak of crimson swaying to and fro in the breeze, she felt herself stricken by desire.

Had she not seen his power, had she not known he was the son of Turlock, she'd never have considered such a thing.

No! She musn't think about that!

She skimmed beside him, effortlessly alighting in the air as if she weighed nothing at all.

"Naruto-sama?" she began softly, "This...

"Hmm?"

Her soft words became an abrupt deadpan.

_"This is your first time flying, isn't it?"_

"Wahahyah?!"

Naruto nearly fell out of the sky. He managed to catch himself at the last instant, just barely. With a force of will-and some substantial effort-he forced himself back into the sky. Sweat beaded down his brow while he sruggled to maintain his altitude. So much for the concept of flight being insinctual! Forcing himself to focus, he managed to push himself back into the sky. Just barely.

"Is it that obvious?"

A small smile quirked her lips. Most saiyans knew how to fly by his age. That he was still learning meant something to Raditz; although she was weak, she could still be of use to him. If he had yet to learn what it truly meant to be a saiyan...well, she'd just have to teach him now, wouldn't she? Pushing, her newfound reserves to, she reached for his hand and held it, using her own power to hold him aloft. It was like flicking a switch. The tension drained away from the boy's body and his breathing became noticeably less laboured.

"Thanks." He breathed.

"Try transforming, Naruto-sama." Raditz prodded. "You should have a better concept of it then."

_As if I could do it at will!_

**"You can."**

_Oh great, the talking furball again._ Naruto mumbled to himself as the gritty voice echoed in the corridors of his mind. _Come to make me lose my mind once more have you?_

**"Not at all."** The kitsune's reply was smug_._** "I've come to watch you wreak a just revenge on the old man who kept everything from you."**

_As if I could do that!_

**"You'll different once you've transformed, trust me."**

_Puh-lease! I don't even know how to transform! After what happened last time, I'm not even sure I want to!_

**"There's no point in deceiving yourself."** It shot back. "**And why should you? The sandaime would've kept you in the dark. He would've let you die if you hadn't discovered the dragonballs within the scroll. Without those balls, you'd never know the truth of your-okay, why are you making that face now?**

He'd lost him at the term dragonballs.

_Dragon-what now?_

**"Nothing! I know nothing of these balls of which you speak!"**

_Aha! Liar! You do know, don't you!_

**"I know nothing!" **the biju hissed back.** "Just close your eyes and concentrate!"**

_And if I don't? _Naruto asked archly.

**"Then I'll drop your ass out of the sky right now!"**

_Grrr...fine!_

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly, reluctantly, surrendered himself to the power_-to the newfound rage-_deep inside him. Abruptly, the transformation began. He heard Raditz's sharp intake of breathe, _felt_ a rush of wind as the energy subsumed hm, but beyond that, there was nothing. He saw his reflection in her scouter, eyes of bright jade, staring back at him from within the rich verdan green of the device. And in spite of that, he felt himself smile. This pale-skinned, golden, green-eyed warrior, sneering back at him from the mirror's edge, and felt nothing. Nothing but anger. He released Raditz's hand pleased to find that he could fly without aid. His gaze slipped to the southeas, and the smile slipped into a scowl. His resolved was strong; strengthened, stirred by the power coursing through his veins. He knew now what he had to do.

Golden flames enveloped him, consuming his body as he forced his fingers into a fist.

"I'm coming for you, jijji...

* * *

_(Hokage's Office)_

He was coming.

Hiruzen could feel it; the cold dread was like a knife at his throat, pressing down on him inch by inch. He had no way of knowing what that second wish_-or even his first-_had been, but he doubted the knoledge would've doen anything to alleviate the sudden terror smothering his chest. It pressed down on him like an invisible weight, threatening to strangle him if he gave it too much thought. This was what he had feared since Kushina first gave birth to that..._that thing._ It pained him to refer to the boy as such, but he knew in his heart that Naruto was not human. Not because of the monstrosity sealed within his stomach, rather; but because of those accursed genes gifted to him by his father. And it would seem he had a temper to match.

_Minato,_ he mused, staring out across the darkening horizon, _he's every bit your son._

He'd felt the first tremor long before he saw anything; registering as a slight quiver in the floor, rattling at his desk. The cloer the force came the stronger it grew, until a mighty quake consumed his office wrenching the entire village back and forth like a rattered rag doll. The stone faces already savaged by last niight's attack, began to collapse. Buildings crumbled, unable to stand up to the inane pressure pushing down upon the whole of the villages. Villagers fled the streets; seeking shelter in their homes or in the arms of their loved ones, but to no avail. The unholy force was nearly upon them and there could be no stopping it. He knew not what to expect, Hiruzen didn't; his crystal ball had ceased to function since the beginning of the quake.

Sarutobi Hiruzen dismissed the rest of his guards, ordering them to aid in evacuating the villagers. He sent them away knowing full well what was headed towards him. Some instinct bid him tuck the dragon radar away in a desk drawer; it simply wouldn't do for them to see their prize, and find it so easily within their reach. He resisted the urge to strip away his robes of office, to reveal the helmet and tunic he always wore beneath the white and red garments. No. He was not here to do batte. Instead he sat before his quivering desk, steepled his fingers and laid his chin upoin them, waiting.

"Sir...

Sarutobi risked a glance at the lone Anbu still flanking him, refusing to leave hiis side. He'd had the feeling this one would stay. She was far too loyal to be fooled by the premise of natural disasters. She knew what was coming, as did he. Still, he felt the owed it to her to try one last time.

"You'd best go home, Yugao." he warned. "I may not be able to protect you should things go awry."

Her response, when it came, was as biting as it was bland.

"With all due respect sir, I'd rather stay."

Sarutobi sighed. Yugao Uzuki. The cat-masked Anbu was loyal to a fault. An enviable quality, but today, her loyalty was liable to get her killed.

"Are you certain?" He pressed. "There is no shame in running from a losing battle."

The anbu's only response was to push a hand through her violet tresses; her gloved fingers parting the magenta curtain with a stiffness bellying her own anxiety. Her mask may have sheltered her own fear, but there it remained, ever-present beneath the porcelain facade. And despite all that, she stood strong.

"If I may ask then, Hokage-sama, why have you not fled?" she pressed. "Surely you understand you're in danger."

Sarutobi smiled.

"I feel I owe the boy some answers." he frowned as the quaking began to abate. "After all he's been through, someone owes him an explanation."

"The...boy?" Yugao's surprise was not evident in her mask, but the words conveyed it. "Hokage-sama, I'm afraid I don't understand. Who are you talking about?"

His smile became pained.

"Who exactly do you think is coming here, Yugao?"

It was the last thing he said.

The floor erupted, suddenly and without warning, showering them with wooden splinters. Sarutobi flung an arm before his face to shield his eyes; all-too aware of the blinding radiance pouring outward from the opening and into the upper atmosphere. A towering pillar of light through which a lone figure ascended, their arms crossed, their body, ablaze with heavenly flame. Garbed in resplendent blue spandex and outlandish armor that would've made Maito Gai weep tears of youthfulness, their appearance would've been almost comical, were it not for the murder in theireyes.

"Naruto?" Despite knowing the boy's identity, Sarutobi coud scarcely believe it. "Is that you?" The boy's appearance had been radically altered, and were it not for the whiskers, he'd failed to recognize him outright. His posture screamed anger and aggression; avarice, barely restrained by sanity. And his appearance!

Naruto was still glaring at him, still as a god, arms folded across a chest-nay, an entire body rippling with the beginnings of mucles. His formerly blue eyes were now little more than smoldering embers of white-hot jade, an they were burning at him, pinnioning him on their gaze. Golden light streamed about him, spitting and hissing as those jade orbs narrowed in Sarutobi's direction

"Who did you think I was, _jiji?"_ When the youth finally spoke his words were little more than a growl. "My father? Turlock? Or do you still call him Minato?"

Sarutobi flinched as though he'd been struck. So he knew, then. He knew everything. This complicated things.

"Naruto, you're angry." He spoke softly, hoping to placate the boy. "That's understandable. But you must-

**"BUT NOTHING!"** The super saiyan thundered, his power soaring to explosive heights and showering them in debris. "You _lied_ to me old man!" Floors became battered. Windows shattered. "You said you knew _nothing_ about my parents! That I was an orphan! Well now," He flung his hand forward, hurling not the Scroll of Sealing onto the floor as Sarutobi expected, but rather, a crumpled piece of paper. "Someone disagrees with that statement!" Sarutobi snatched the crumpled piece of paper out of the air in midlfight, already knowing what it was. He unfurled it anyway, dreading what he saw there. Minato's words. His last will and testament. Those words stared back at him in silent damnation of all he'd done, all he'd failed to do. And yet, he still felt the need to explain himself. To justify his actions.

"You should not have stolen the scroll-

**"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"** Naruto bellowed back, spitting the words as though they were acid. "You should told me everything! From the very beginning! But nooo," Abruptly his gaze sorrowed, his fury soured by the harsh reality of what_-who-_he'd lost last night. "You thought you were doing me a favor! You thought it was for the best!" He flung a hand forward, stabbing his index finger upward in a middle-finger salute. "Well you know what? **FUCK YOU!** Because of you Iruka is dead! Because of you half the village is ruined! Because of you...**I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF!"**

Before Sarutobi could interject, the seething super saiyan jerked his head down to the opening, scowling.

"What's taking you so long down there, porcupine?!" he demanded harsly. "It's been five minutes already!"

"My deepest apologies, Naruto-sama." An exhasuted voice trailed up through the opening ahead of its owner. "I didn't expect there to be so many scrolls...

Sarutobi guffawed as a young girl only a few steps into womanhood levitated herself through the opening to stand beside him. Her features stood in sharp contrast to the blazing blond; her black hair was thick and long reaching down past her armored waist, her body lacking an trace of the blue fabric worn by Konoha's jinchuuriki wore. She certainly seemed to enjoy showing off her skin. And what was that device she wore across her left eye? Sarutobi found himself filled with questions, when he'd intended to give answers.

"Porcupine, meet asshole." Naruto seethed, waving his hand in indication. "Asshole, meet porcupine."

Both knew better than to protest their nicknames, not in the prescence of a super saiyan. A thorn of dread pricked Sarutobi and held him back. The tailed girl had mentioned scrolls. Surely she hadn't-

As if reading his mind, Naruto smiled.

"I'm merely taking what's mine, shitty jijji." He indicated the scroll of sealing strapped to his back. "The secrets in here belong to me now, as do the scrolls of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Yugao demanded at last, touching a hand to her blade. "What business do you and this woman have with Lord Hokage?" Sarutobi could see the quiver in her hand; the woman was terrified out of her mind; horrified by what she'd witnessed, yet her duty drove her onward.

"Oh, look at that." Naruto growled. "A woman who doesn't know any better. What're the odds?" His gaze slipped to the saiyan standing beside him in silent demand. "Raditz?" He began slowly his feet settling upon the broken floor half a beat later. "Keep that one out of my way. I don't want any...interference." He didn't so much as spare for the pair a backward glance as he moved forward, as the saiyaness moved to block the older woman; barring her from his path.

"Your wish is my command, sire."

Naruto didn't give any indication that he'd heard her words, if he even cared. He only had eyes for Hiruzen.

"Please, Naruto, we don't have to do this." Sarutobi retreated before the blonde's advance, suddenly aware of his own peril. _Damnit but he didn't want to kill Minato's son!_ The boy was going to attack him and he'd have no choice but to defend himself. "If you want answers I'll gladly give them. There's no need to throw your life away so needlessly," He was cursing himself even as the words left his lips; because the saiyan's expression tightened in pain. Hed chosen the wrong words and now there was no taking them back.

"Iruka-sensei threw his life away for me, so that I might live." The super saiyan hissed, his roiling rage flaring to eccletic heights. "Are you saying that was _pointless?"_

"Naruto, I-

"Bring Iruka back." the blond hissed suddenly.

"What?"

"Bring Iruka back, and then I'll hear what you have to say!" He laughed, chortling to himself in the sudden silence. "You can't, can you? I knew it! Not even the hokage has the power to bring back the dead! I suppose I will have to wait a year for the dragonballs then! Yes, that's what I'll do." His visage narrowed. "Give me the radar and I _might_ leave without kicking your ass to kingdom come for what you've done."

"You know I cannot give it to you." Sarutobi slid backward, reluctantly discarding his kage robes and summoning his staff. "Just as you know you stand no chance against me. Now, stand down before I am forced to see to it that you do!"

Naruto paused in his advance, cocked his head to one side.

**"I'd like to see you try, old man."**

Sarutobi was rewarded with the briefest sight of a golden aura and then...

_...pain._

The fist barreled into his face with gusto, bending his nose and destroying the capillaries in his nostrils. Blood poured onto his black gloves as he tried to hold his nose together amidst a cacophony of cries and curses. A feral hiss was all he'd heard before a bended knee struck him from behind; splitting his armored fatigue as though it were made of plaster. He swung about, to face his opponent, but to no avail; they were already gone from his sight. And then he heard Yugao.

"Hokage-sama!" The sound a kunai being flung, accompanied by a wet gurgle, a rasping sound of surprise. He hazarded a glance for the two women, only to find Uzuki pinned against the wall, her throat trapped, within the slender fingers of the armored lass. Then Nauto's fist found his face once more, bending his chin into his neck. Fast! He didn't even have time to form seals! Even as he considered creating a shadow clone to help to hold the boy down, he was distracted by Yugao's bloodcurdling scream. Despite the blazing blond mere moments away from him, he turned his at

What he saw there turned his blood to ice in its veins.

The anbu had lost her mask in her attempt to extricate herself from the saiyaness's deadly chokehold, and now, her face was slowly purpling beneath the warrior's deadly grip. But that wasn't the worst of it. Hazel eyes darkened, dimming as she frantically clutched at the ruined stump of her right arm, the limb now falling away from her in a flash. The gloved fingers were wriggling slightly as the nerve endings within them struggled to receive signal from her brain once more, dropping the sword that they once held as her hand groped on blindly.

"Looks like you've been_...disarmed!"_ her attacker snickered.

The tailed girl sneered up at Yugao, her nose and cheek bearing the fading remnants of an ugly slash where the Anbu had tried to bifurcate her face. Even as Sarutobi looked on, the wound inexplicably _closed;_ stitching itself together, flesh forming over bone and cartilege, leaving the faintest of scars. What foul sorcery was this?! How could she regenerate!? How was that even remotely possible?! And then, to his complete charign, he felt Naruto's killer intent abate; in the exact same the severed stump of Yugao's arm sprouted a new limb, sporting flesh and bone as though she'd never lost a limb. Yugao stared down at her restored arm in shock and awe, unable to form words. Raditz jerked back as if she'd been burned; she dropped the violet-haired woman like a hot potato.

"Porcupine!" Naruto bellowed! "What the hell do you think you're you doing?!"

"But Naruto-sama-

"No buts!" He turned from Hiruzen to face her. "I told you, no killing! _Especially_ her!"

For a moment, it looked as though the saiyan woman might protest. In the end she nodded minutely, though her gaze never left the gasping Anbu on the ground.

"What should I do with her, then?" She asked.

Naruto growled.

"Leave her be!" He all but barked. "I want to talk with her once I've-

_An opening!_

Sarutobi lunged forward; his left arm crashed against the blonde's face in an attempt to knock him unconcsious whilst he was distracted. It was a mistake. Flesh and bone struck flesh and bone, but that was where their resemblance ended. It was like striking a solid wall. Hiruzen groaned as all the bones in his left arm and hand shattered; broken simply by striiking the boy's face. Naruto glared back at him in complete contempt utterly unfazed by the simple strike.

"Oi oi oi," He hissed, taking the sandaime's broken arm away from his face. "What the hell was that supposed to do**...YOU CRAZY OLD FART?!"**

With these words he hurled him across the room, sending the sandaime skidding backward into his desk, shattering the precious mahogany wood with the sheer force of his momentum.

Deep in his heart, Sarutobi felt the first stirrings of it; the beginnings of true fear. True he feared the worst when Naruto transformed on the night of the full moon, but this went far beyond his expectations. The boy's power was overwhelming. Palpable killing intent, waiting, _wanting_ to lash out at the slightest opportunity. And this girl...this young, armored woman standing beside him, referring to him with such deferrence even as she was willing to release Yugao from a chokehold...

"Get up, old man." Naruto's voice trickled through the haze of pain. "We have things to discuss and **_thankfully_ **for you, they don't involve me breaking your other arm."

Sarutob stood woodenly, not taking enough care as the boy stormed toward him. He reached down for him, hauling the leaf's greatest shinobi to his feet as though he weighed no mor than a child. Jade orbs blazed up at him, promising him pain if he did not comply with his demands.

"I want you to tell me how my parents met." He began. "If you don't know, that's fine. Now, start talking!"

Sarutobi had to admit; he didn't know. Only Jiraiya knew that one, and he was many leagues away from here. The prospect of summoning him back to the leaf suddenly seemed a very promising one. Surely he'd quell the rage in the boy's heart...that, or make him a complete and utter pervert. He wasn't quite sure which was worse, but Hiruzen found the matter moot as the boy gave him a rough shake.

"This is what I want you to do." the super saiyan snarled, outlining the details of what he wanted_-of what he planned-_in words so soft they left Hiruzen's eyes abulge. Upon finishing the outline, he straightened. "And if you don't agree to my terms...well, things are going to become unpleasant." His terms _were_ simple enough, if a tad audacious. Sarutobi listened. He gave the super saiyan, his full attention. And when he'd finished the like of a slow, sad smile crept across his lips. The boy's demands were not unreasaonable. He wanted all his father's assets and all that he was owed, the reopening of the Namikaze estate for one. One stipulation stood out amongst the others. He wanted word of his heritage_-his true parentage-_to be spread across Konoha. Was he insane?! He'd incite a panic! And yet...

"My boy, I am sorry." Hiruzen apologized. "I hope you can forgive me for keeping this from you."

Golden brows shot upward.

"Don't try getting cozy with me, shitty jijji." The words were rough, cruel and crass. "I'm still pissed at you. In fact, I think I'm going to be pissed...as long as you live." He dropped him like a sack of potatoes. Sarutobi choked in surprise; he'd been expecting another attack but even so it he'd failed to see it coming. Breathe fled from his lungs like leaves before winter, whisking past his lips as he bent double. Naruto loomed over him a moment longer, aura flaring as he stood over him, the man responsible for so much of his pain.

"Raditz." Naruto's gaze slid in her direction as he stepped toward the ruined remnants of the desk. He thrust a hand into the wooden orifice and emerged with his prize, holding up the battered yet, still functional radar Sarutobi had strove to keep hidden from him. He turned toward gaping hole in the floor, finally naming the tailed lass as he did. "Take Yugao-chan with us. She needs to be filled in."

"Y-Yessir!" The girl started, obviously in awe of him. "As you command!" Sarutobi still couldn't bring himself to understand it even as she slung the unconcsious Anbu over her shoulder; just who was she? What was her importance to Naruto? And why had her wounds healed, so? Why had Yugao's arm, been restored? There were so many questions, and he strongly suspected the dragonballs lay at the heart of the matter. He was a fool to keep the boy's heritage from him.

He could only hope Konoha would one day recover from the super saiyan's rampage...

* * *

_(The very next day)_

Haruno Sakura was a hypocrite.

She shoved away those close to her, and feigned attachment to those who abhorred her. Uchiha Sasuke was such an individual. She hated that self-serving smile, that arrogant smirk that screamed "I'm better than you and I always will be" and his constant emo "I must avenge my clan!" nonsense he incessantly spouted. She hated every moment of it, but it was necessary. If anyone thought she held feelings for the "demon-brat", she would be ostracized just like him. She'd fed herself that same excuse over and over since they were children, but after last night's destruction she was beginning to have a change of heart. Naruto...

Some said he'd gone on a rampage. Other's said he'd summoned that giant red ape. Still others claimed he was to be held responsible for stealiing the scroll of sealing. Naruto wouldn't do that! Sakura wanted to defend him, to stand up for him, but her heart quailed as she saw the fury-filled expressions of the villagers and, of some shinobi. They were out for blood without a doubt. And why shouldn't they be? The casualtiies numbered somewhere in the hundreds and the property damage soared even higher; no one had been prepared for a giant gorilla to appear overnight.

Sakura spared a glance for the stone faces as she made her way towards the hokage building; wading through the throng of shinobi and civilians, doing her best to ignore the heated whispers and simmering gossip that hounded her heart at every turn. It was...difficult.

"Did you hear?" Someone whispered as she strolled past Ichiraku Ramen. "The demon brat went berserk last night."

"I heard he murdered someone." said another. "And then they made him a genin for it!" The rumors and gossip grew more and more disjointed the further she walked. Everyone had seen or heard something and in the chaos facts had been mixed and mired, leaving mere fragments of the truth amidst a horrible host of lies.

"What is this, Kirigakure?"

"Damned demon brat...

_He isn't a demon brat! He's nothing like that! He's so much more than you know! He's sweet and kind and caring and he wouldn't prank **anynone** if you just gave him one iota of attention! _She bit back her words, and forced herself to continued onward, to stare at the four faces looming over the village.

Four stone faces stared down at her through the smoke, peering into the gloom as though to judge the Leaf for her crimes. Ostentatious visages of stone carved out of the mountain bordering the village over the many years, they were the pride and joy of Konoha. Rather, they had been. Now they were irreparably damaged; sundered forever more. The first face, that of the Shodaime, had been sheared off; it was missing most of its chin and an eye. The Niidaime had sustained similair wounds, bearing splinters and cracks as though a massive fist had smashed into it. The sandaime's face had been all but _obliterated._ Only the face of the fourth, the Yondaime, remained untouched. Stone eyes stared down at her, lips forever quirked in a not-quite smile. She'd always thought it bore some strange resemblance to the hyperactive blond...

Perhaps it was some sort of omen? Nah. Probably just a coincidence...

...right?

So consumed was Sakura in her thought, she scarcely noticed Sasuke until she bumped into him. He made no effort to apologize, nor, did she. He too had been staring at the stone faces; but whereas her expression was one of sorrow, his bordered on outright fury. Sakura's anger lay tempered by the knowledge that Naruto would never commit such an atrocity. Sasuke looked as though he'd try to kill the blond the moment they met. Those two, had always competed against one another in the academy; Naruto was more often than not, the loser of those playground scuffles. And now Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke-

"No." He replied coldly, just as he always did, just as he always would. "I would not."

_Jerk!_ She wasn't even going to ask him this time!

Sakura feigned dissapointment as the Uchiha denied her the esteemed honour_-pah!-_of going on a date with him. She pretended to push a foot into the street _pretended_ to be upset as he left her standing there cold and uncaring. The moment he was out of sight, she lifted her fist in a one-fingered salute, only to lower it just as quickly when passerby began to stare. _Jerk! Asshole! Dick!_ All these words and more flashed through Sakura as she struggled to suppress her boiling rage. What Ino and the other girls saw in him she'd never know!

She shoved her foot into the street, as though she could somehow bury all her troubles there. Once again, she was consumed by the effort so much so that she failed to notice the pair of figures approaching until one of them nearly knocked her flat on her ass. Something struck her from behind and sent tottering her forward into the path of a cart carrying off debris. A pair of strong arms rushed out to enfold her at the very last instant wrapping around her wrist and wrenching such force she felt as if her body would be torn in two.

_"Look out!"_

Then the cart rushed past, its driver spouting endless obscenties over his shoulder at the one who'd impeded his path. Sakura felt her neck flush with embarassment. She was a shinobi! Granted an unskilled one yet, on only her second day out of academy, but still! She shouldn't have froze like that! Her heart hammered in her ears-no wait...that wasn't her heart. That was someone else! She jerked back in surpriise, her cheeks aflame with horrified abashment. That voice...for a second she'd thought it was...

"Are you alright?" The black-haired youth asked. Sakura managed a nod struggling to hide her own dissapointment as she turned to face her saviours.

"Oh, sure-wahyhah?!"

Sea-foam green eyes bulged as she recognized the voice. Not the face, not right away, but the _voice._ The same voice that constantly heaped praise upon her, said such nice things to her...

"What, is there something on my face, Sakura-chan?" he asked, touching a hand to his visage. Aha! That confirmed it!

"Na...Naruto?!" Sakura spluttered. "W-What happened to you?!"

The former blond looked like he was about to scratch the back of his head in embarassment_-an old habit of his-_but in the end he settled for crossed arms and a small smile.

"It's kinda a long story...

"Well, tell me!" She pleaded with big eyes, as she'd done in their schoolyard days. "I mean, just look at you! You're taller! Stronger! And...and...and...

Her cheeks flushed a furious flare of hot pink; but before she could say 'damn sexy' another intruded

"Naruto-sama?"

Sakura yelped at the third voice, startled to find a girl roughly seventeen years of age arriving at his elbow. Her hair, a thick black mane of bristle spikes, stretched even longer than the Haruno's pink curtain. She was almost jealous of it, but an envy she felt was immediately smothered by awe when she noticed the female's muscles, standing out in stark contrast to her slim frame. Who was this, then?

"Raditz, this is Sakura." Naruto introduced, sensing her confusion. "She's my..." He seemed to hesitate, suddenly reluctant. When he spoke his smile was subdued. She was expecting the word friend.

...classmate."

_Ouch._

Sakura Haruno felt her own tail twitch in response, like an eager dog straining at its leash, but she brought it to heel. She'd worked so hard to keep it hidden all these years, ever since she was little. Naruto was always trying to get close to her. Always trying to be near her. Thus, she tried to distance herself from him. To lying about her affections for Sasuke, who'd probably call her a freak if he ever saw the furry pink appendage just above her backside. The irony was not lost on her. How would Naruto react if he saw her tail? Uzumaki Naruto. Dead last, loser, prankster always so bright, always so eager, so energetic, so_...adorably cute._

Her cheeks burnished at the thought.

But now...he was so different! He wore those strange clothes, and the way he looked at her just now it was so...sad. Rumor had it the Hokage himself had granted him genin rank, despite the destruction he'd wrought a day earlier. From what she'd seen, he didn't give so much as two licks about it. And now there was this strange woman following him about _waiting_ on hiim hand and foot. Who is she? What was her connection with him and why did she call him Naruto-sama? More importantly, why did she have a tail?! She made no attempt to hide either; she wore her armor with pride, uncaring of the disbelieving looks it earned her. Her tail was the same; wrapped tight around her waist like a cord of rope. She wanted to ask about it, wanted to reveal that she too, had a tail, but a thorn of sorrow pricked her and held her back. What if Naruto rejected her for it? A tenuous friendship was all they had left; she didn't want to loose that, too.

Ultimately, the decision was made for her.

"Naruto-sama, we need to get going." Raditz tugged at Naruto's arm suddenly, much like a kid in a candy store. "You promised me a spar this afternoon, remember?"

Naruto sighed.

"I did...didn't I?"

Sakura sputtered in surprise. Naruto? Spar?!

"Since when do you practice taijutsu?!"

"Taijutsu?" Raditz blinked. "The hell is that? A spar is a spar! And its none of your damned business!" Before the Haruno could further protest the raven-haired woman dragged him around the corner and with speed not even a body-flicker could hope to surpass, sped out of sight. Sakura watched them go, eye twitching. That...That...that little mynx! It wasn't like she had any claim to him, but still...it _hurt_ seeing another girl dragg him off, especially when said girl was a good deal taller, stronger, and...well,...better endowed than she. _Ugh._

_Why do I still feel this way?_

**Because you _liiiiiiike_ him.**

_Oh, not you again!_ Sakura groaned at her inner self. _I thought you'd left me alone after all these years!_

**Girl, how could I leave you alone after seeing _that!_** An appreciative whistle sounded off deep inside her mind. **Did you see those muscles?!**

_Of course I saw them-HIM! I mean him!_

**Howdya think he got like that?**

_Does it really matter?_

**Of course it does! He was a scrawny little thing before this! But now...now...dayum, girl! Whatever he's one, we've gotta get some of that!**

_I'm only fourteen! My birthday isn't until next month! I shouldn't even be thinking like this!_

**Oooh, so you _are_ thinking about it, then? Because I was htinking.**

_Aaaargh!_

Sakura shook her head, dismissing her thoughts and her other-self as she trailed after him. She was just following out of curiousity, she told herself. That was all! They were friends, or she she'd like to think despite the youth's earlier proclamation to the contrary. Classmates. It still stung her. Did he truly think so little of their friendship? She followed after them her feet carrying her to the training ground. Naruto, they'd been the best of friends once, when they were younger. But now, now he was with this strange girl with a tail and and and...

Naruto...he couldn't like someone like her...

...could he?

"Why are you still following us, girl?" Raditz accused, whispering into existence before her with such suddeness the Haruno was forced to take three steps back. Any initial politeness had vanished from her tone, leaving her glaring bloody red daggers at Sakura.

"I...ah...um, well you see-

"Out with it already!" Raditz hissed. "Naruto-sama doesn't have time to be dawdling on the likes of you!"

"I don't have time for what now?"

At the mention of his name, the raven-haired youth turned about, regarding both with an oblivious onyx iris. That was when Sakura saw it. Not wrapped around his waist like the woman's, but rather, standing tall and proud, swaying like a curtain, in the breeze. A tail. His tail. Sakura's heart hammered so hard she was almost certain it would burst from her chest. He had a tail. _Oh my god._ Now, it was her heart that hammered, not his. Sakura knew; because she could feel it, deep in her chest. He was just like her. Years of deception came crashing down around her ears, threatening to undo all she'd done. Her world swam before her feet. Black spots speckled her vision. This was not happening. No, this wasn't happening...it was too good to be true!

"Oi!" Her face must've gone pale, because his words were suddenly starrk with worry. "Sakura!" She saw her reflection in those black pools, she was postively ashen. She swooned; because his tail was _right there_ right before her face, mocking her. Absently, she reached out to touch it, her fingers stroking across the red fur. It was soft. Just like hers. Was this real? It was! Her inner self squealed in delight, but on the outside she was left torn somwhere between awe and terror.

"Y-You have a tail." She managed to sputter out.

His eyes tightened.

"Yeah, so?"

As if on cue, her furry pink appendage decided-of its own accord!-to make its appearance. Naruto's tail twitched in response and his eyes bucked. There was a silence. A _long_ terrible, dreadful silence; once that seemed to stretch on and into eternity. Sakura was suddenly increasingly aware of Raditz, if the older woman was glaring daggers before, now they were swords. She wilted beneath that stare but then something wrenched her face to the ease and aside. She shivered beneath that stare; those black pools of death boring into her frightened teal. When he spoke his words were soft, deadly, and dangerous.

_**"The. fuck. is. this?"**_

"I...I've always had this." Sakura didn't no whether to feel angry or aroused as his eyes roved over her tail. _Kami!_ She shouldn't be thinking like this! She struggled to gather herself, to find and form words before both escaped her lips. "I thought...

"You thought what?" His words were little more than a numbed gasp; she couldn't tell whether it was shock or horror the dulled his words.

"I thought you'd hate me." She whispered at last, feeling very small_-incredibly small_-beneath his gaze. "That you'd think I was a monster, too." As if she were a pebble, no, a mere grain of sand and he, a mighty storm, ready to sweep her off her feet and cast her aside like so much refuse. She shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake. She shouldn't have. Shouldn't have followed them to the training ground. She shouldn't have...

"Baka." the simple word jolted her out of her own self-loathing.

"What?"

"You stupid baka!" His arms locked around with such force that the breath erupted from her lungs.

"Ah...Can't...breathe!"

Naruto jerked back as if he'd been burned.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I just...you had a tail, all this time?" He'd never seen it, even when they were children! Had she kept hers hidden all along, just as he'd done his?

Raditz laughed abruptly, her features twisting into a beautifully cruel sneer.

"You're kidding, right?!" she exclaimed aghast. "How can a saiyan have pink hair?!"

"How can a saiyan have blond hair!" The former blond snapped back, reaching for Sakura's tail.

"Saiyan?" Sakura blinked at the term. "Naruto, w-what's going on?"

But Naruto wasn't answering. _His hands were_.

Sakura shivered as he stroked her tail, calloused fingers caressing the furry appendage like a lover's would her body. Sakura gasped. While she might _loathe_ when someone squeezed her tail, there could be no denying the sheer pleasure she felt when someone stroked it. When Naruto stroked it. She turned to putty in his arms; clay, to be molded as he saw fit. Her knees buckled, knocking together, as she tried and failed to maintain an upright position, leaving her to slump forward into his chest. Oh...oh...Ooooh!

"Naruto-kun...ah!" She caught herself in mid-purr and tried desperately to wriggle out of his arms. "Stop! Stop that!"

"It's really real." He whispered, almost to himself, not hearing her; his fingertips dancing lightly over the fur of her tail. "It's just like mine...

Sakura wanted to smack him! He was getting her all hot and bothered just to see if her tail was real?! Of course it was! Of course...oh dear kami!

Her inner-self practically purred with delight.

**Oooh...this feels so good...**

_Stop! Stop stop stop! We are not thinking about this!_

**Sooooo good...**

_We are not having this discussion! We are...not...oh who am I kidding?!_

**_Not me!_**

_Would you kindly shut up!_

Sakura swore to herself, the moment he stopped stroking her tail...

_...he had some explaining to do!_

** A/N:I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this ficlet as much as I did writing it! Now to establish some power levels. Naruto: 10,500. Raditz: 2,400. After being brought back from the brink of that death. Sakura: 100. And since someone so kindly asked, yes, FU the jinchuuriki will have saiyan blood as well, but given that she's in Taki at present we won't be seeing her for several chaptes. An alternate possibility of those who might have (diluted) saiyan blood are as follows:Just about anyone, though the dilution could range from halves in Naruto and Sakura's case, to a mere sixteenth in the cases of others. Naruto seems to care for Yugao to an extent as evidenced by the fact that her arm was restored; because, as heavily hinted in this chapter, she protected him once when he was younger.**

** That's it for now. Nappa and Vegeta's levels(when they arrive) are going to be a tad higher than their cannon counterparts, before, just to even things out. And remember, Naruto is _weaker, _than Vegeta without the super saiyan transformation, which he can't yet control without going batshit crazy. Utter chaos and all that. He'll gain control of it in later chapters of course, and once Vegeta realizes his cousin is immortal AND a super saiyan...well, shit's gonna hit the fan real fast. And, won't go over well once he realizes Naruto isn't exactly keen on conquering the planet...**

**We'll get to see just who created this particular set of dragonballs in the coming chapters!**

**Anywho, I'm off to work as always, and as always, Im looking forward to your reviews when I get back! So...in the immortal, eternal words of Atlas...**

**...REVIEW, Would you kindly?**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R! =D**


	4. Crazy Possesive

**A/N: Remember folks this story is strictly AU. The Vegeta that Naruto meets here, as well as many other villains, are a great deal stronger than their cannon counterparts. With that being said, let us continue! I see some of you have noticed the TFS references I've placed in this story. Those are intended XD. Now, onto the chapter...**

**...the next chapter of Wish Upon a Dragon!**

_"You're a strange one, kid...I like it!"_

_~Anko._

**Possessive**

When all was said and done, Haruno Sakura was left reeling.

Saiyans...spaceships...full moons...oh my!

"So that's how you changed?" She asked, tentatively. "You looked at the full moon?"

**"Aaaaand he had _someone_ augment his genes to make him a pureblood."** Kyuubi chimed inwardly.

_Nu-uh! This is enough for her to absorb as it is! You're the last thing she needs to know about! _

"Look, I know its a lot to take in-

-you bet your ass it is!" Sakura clutched at her head. "This...This is all too much to take in! Your father was the fourth? He was an alien? _You're_ an alien?" Her gaze swept over Radtiz with a sheen of trepidation. "So she is an alien too?! Naruto, I'm not sure I can't acccept all this...

"Show some respect, girl!" Raditz barked. "You're speaking to the first super saiyan in over a millenia! You will address him as Naruto-sama?" Sakura wasn't listening. They'd lost her at super saiyan. What the heck was that? What even _was_ that?

"Super-what?"

Naruto sighed. His shoulders slumped and a pained look stole over his features. Raditz visibly bristled.

"You...You ignorant little-

Naruto shook his head.

"No no, its alright."

"What're you're looking at now is my normal state." He explained, wincing at the Haruno's pained expression. "Heh, maybe not so normal anymore...

A stray spark skittered between them.

"Naruto, what're you-

"Perhaps it'd be best, if _I_ showed you." Naruto aqueisced with a soft sigh, raising his arms at his sides, and clenching his fingers into fists. "But bgefore I do, I should probably warn you..._I'm not very nice in this form!"_ Before Sakura could even begin to ask what he'd meant by that, saffron light erupted from beneath the saiyan's body. His skin paled and his eyes became as pristine blue as the sky on a clear day. His hair shot up and bled gold as his cries shattered the tranquility of the afternoon air around them, burgeoning the air alongside his muscles. Heaven and earth trembled amidst his screams; quivering in fear from this sudden and godlike transifguration, quaking as though a giant hand had seized the earth by the neck and summarily decided to throttle her.

"W-W-W-What's he doing?!" Sakura sputtered in surprise as golden sparks arched across the air between them. "Naruto! What's happening to you?!" She tried to reach from him, only to flinch as a stray spark skittered across her wrist and electrified her. The young saiyan cringed, stung by his immense power. Radtiz shot her younger counterpart a snide smile, delighting in the Haruno's discomfort as the sky darkened, and the breeze swept itself into a soul-splitting gale. And then it was done: he stood before them, transformed.

"As expected of Naruto-sama." She smiled to herself. He was a fast learner, already capable of channeling his emotions to perform the transform at will, if not not his ki. Now if only he could learn to suppress all of that overwhelming arrogance that came each transformation...aha! There it was again. Jade eyes bored into Sakura and Raditz, taking each in turn, threatening to devour them whole if either backed down. A cold, confident smile crawled across his lips, alarming Sakura_-arousing her?!-_with its eerie arrogance. How could one's persona change so drastically?!

"This, Sakura," Naruto growled, his voice offering a dangerous edge, "Is a super saiyan."

"The legendary warrior of our race." Raditz added proudly. "The pinnacle of saiyan power." Sakura managed a numb nod, not trusting herself to speech. This was Naruto? This great golden greek god glaring back at her with eyes brighter than the heavens themselves? She could scarcely hope to compare the two!

**Oh dear kami!**

_I know..._

**HE'S FREAKING GORGEOUS!**

Sakura nearly face-vaulted. Her inner fangirl was at it again!

**Just look at those muscles! **Inner Sakura practically drooled.** You could grind meat on those! Speaking of grinding...**

_Thank you captain obvious! In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying **not** to look at them!_

**But he's a blond again!** Her inner-self whined. **You LOVE blondes! You said so yourself! Oooh, I could just-**

_-aaaand I am suppressing this converasation!_

"Naruto-sama," Raditz practically purred, "Why don't you stay like that for a little while longer?"

The super saiyan arched a golden brow.

"Why?"

Now it was Raditz's turn to alarm. The saiyaness clenched both arms at her sides and uttered a fierce scream of defiance. The skies didn't darken but the earth did tremble, shivering as the last pureblood female saiyan pushed her power to its utmost limits. Stone splintered beneath her feet, trees creaked as her energy exploded outward, seizing the training ground into an eplileptic shockwave. Abruptly her power abated and dropped away, leaving the saiyaness standing in a stance all her own; both arms raised, slim fingers crooked into claws.

"Because; I believe you owe me a spar, sire." she edged forward with a ferocious grin.

Naruto laughed at that; it was a short, scornful sound. Utterly unlike the brash boy he'd been only a few days before. Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach. Any semblance of her childhood friend vanished in that instant replaced by someone she no longer recognized. Saffron streamed around him as he stepped towards her, all reluctance trickling away as his power flared

"Alright...

Scarce had he spoken so than Raditz surged forward.

"Have at you!"

Both saiyans vanished, leaving Sakura reeling. They reappeared mere millimeters to the east, exchanging a flurry of blinding blows, sundering the earth in their wake. Raditz_-though clearly weaker than Naruto-_attacked the blond with such ferocity he was momentarily taken aback. He'd never once fought someone with such...well, ferocity! Sakura saw a splinter of shock shoot across the super saiyan's visage, one immediately replaced by anger as he she continued to press the advantage; to push him back. Abruptly the blond lashed out from within this haphazard defense, his fist barreling towards her nose.

Raditz yelped in surprise and ducked the blow, her entire body falling flat to the earth; leaving the blond with a fistful of empty air and a few strands of hair. Even as she fell she was _still_ attacking, her hand striking that smug smile from his face alongside her own; his heel found her hip even as her boot bore down upon his chest. While she lacked the overwhelming power to defeat him, her experience prevented a loss. While he lacked a strategy to defeat her, he more than made up for it in sheer strength. Power-swollen fists and armored boots crashed against one another in swift succession, neither willing to give way to the other.

_'This is insane.'_ Sakura thought to herself as the two saiyans flitted across the training ground; ghostly apparitions there one moment, gone the next. _'How can anyone move like that?'_ Her thoughts were laid bare mere moments later as Radtiz flung her palm forward, fingers splayed, a stream of violet already gaterhing between them._ 'And how can someone hurl beams of light from their hands?!'_ Naruto didn't seem the least bit afraid or even concerned; he merely caught the ki in his hand, curled his fingers into a fist, and extinguished it. They collided once more, gripping one another hand in hand. They glared heatedly at one another but even their gaze was without rancour. _They're enjoying themselves,_ Sakura realized. They were tearing the training ground to pieces, and they were actually enjoying themselves! Her tail twitched at the thought. Would she be like this once her blood stirred? She certainly hoped not!

"So _this_ is what a super saiyan is like." Raditz grinned at him, apparently besotted by his power. "I think I'm falling for you even more, Naruto-sama." Before he could hope to stop her, the saiyaness's lips alighted upon his lingering there for the briefest instant before pressing deeply into his mouth. Raditz flung her arms around his neck. Sakura gasped; not because the act was so brazen, nor because the girl was trying to incinte hers and his, but because Naruto _blushed. _Cheeks burnished, with a soft red flush, he gave himself to the kiss for a brief instant and in that instant Sakura felt her heart shatter a thousandfold.

_No..._

Naruto jerked back as if he'd been _burned. _His hair fell flat, golden locks fading to black, jade irises returning to besotted onyx. He was not pleased.

_"Aaaargh!"_ He roared, affronted by her abrupt affections. "What did I tell you about doing that, Raditz?!"

The saiyaness cocked her head, a small_-cruel!-_smiled lifting her lips.

"But Naruto-sama...isn't this the sort of things mated _newlyweds_ do?"

"We're not married yet!" He paused, and added, almost as an afterthought, "And we certainly aren't mated yet, either!"

_"Yet?"_

Naruto's head whipped back and forth like a puppet cut from its strings. Sakura stared back at him with wide eyes, her own jade orbs slowly welling with unshed tears. Impossibly, Radtiz's smile, grew. _That's right, you low-level piece of trash._ she thought smugly. _He belongs to me. _And why shouldn't he?They'd been promised to one another before either knew how to crawl, let alone walk. Like hell she'd let this _half-breed_ claim what was rightfully hers! She had no business butting into the affairs of an elite! Naruto-sama truly was a kind person, to try and assauge her so.

"Sakura...I...

"Didn't you know?" Radtiz interjected, shouldering her way past him before he could continue. "We were promised to each other." She took his arm in her own, smug in her satisfaction. "What's more, I actually care for him." At the latter's growl, she pressed on, knowing she had little time to make her case. "I have strength. Cunning! What do you have? Your power level, isn't even a _tenth_ of mine. You'd never be able to bear him any children!" When Sakura flushed, her derision deepened. "You loathsome little frip! Did you truly think you What do you have to say to that you silly half-breed?"

...I say...I'll fight you for him!"

The silence was deafening. Naruto, who'd been on the verge of rebuking the both of them, found himself frozen. Sakura was cursing herself even as the words left her lips. She knew she stood no chance against Raditz, but she wasn't about to have her friend snatched up by someone like this! Certainly not by this arrogant woman!

**"Nice one, girl."** Her inner self commended. **"Go for your man!"**

Thanks...

**"Too bad you don't stand an icecube's chance in hell."**

_I retract my previous statement!_

"You think you can defeat me?" Raditz asked archly, blissfully unaware of the Haruno's inner arguement. "You're even more of a fool than I thought."

"Well...at least I'm don't have bitchitis!"

Raditz chortled softly.

"Cheeky one, aren't you?" Raditz raised her hand. "But cheeky or not, I can't let you get in my way."

Naruto thrust himself between them, arms splayed.

"As your prince, I command you! No killing!"

"But Naruto-sama! That's-

"None!"

Too late. In her frustration, in her fury, Raditz released all the ki she'd been holding into the palm of her hand. The blast had been meant for Naruto; but the blond slipped to the right and aside, leaving the magenta ki to swerve harmlessly past...

...and into Sakura's gut.

Sakura didn't so much see the attack as she did feel it. A sudden numbness entered her stomach, and then she was propelled backwards at incredible speed. In the same instant Naruto struck Raditz; his fist carreened into her jaw with all the force of a sledgehammer. Both saiyans struck the ground at the same time, but it was to the former that he rushed. His heart hammered as he reached for her prone form. Would the wish work as Shenron had said? His feelings for Sakura were still hopelessly muddled, and if they were...

Sakura toppled backwards. Sat up. Groaned.

"Owwww...

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

_Too close..._

Raditz gawped at her.

"What...you little brat" She hissed at Sakura! How did you do that?"

"Do what, you crazy porcupine?!" Naruto shouted back. "I mean, look what _you_ did! You blew a hole in her stomach!"

"How are you still alive?!"

Nartuo couldn't help but grin, despite the hole in his classmat'es stomach. It was already starting to close.

"You...You wished for what?!"

** A/N: And now shit hits the fan as Radtiz (and by definition Sakura) realizes she can't kill anyone who threatens her position as Naruto's special people. This can't possibly end well...**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this ficlet as much as I did writing it! Now, lets establish some things. A friend of mine, Kyuubi16, was going on about how Naruto's personality differs in this story from his canonical self with relatively little explanation. Allow me to explain if only for his benefit. In the last chapter Naruto went batshit crazy at Sarutobi for keeping his heritage quiet for so long. He does NOT hate the village. He's quite content to know the truth of who/what he is, but he'll be holding a grudge against the old man for quite some time yet. His saiyan blood is still stirring, so he might be a tad more aggressive at times thanks in part to that. I'll try not to make him too OOC but he won't be a weak pushover in this story by any means. **

**Can anyone give him a hard time? Certain characters, yets. Remember, Naruto is immortal, but he can still be trapped or kami forbid, sealed. He can be inconvenienced after all. In his super saiyan form he's far more aggressive, as he has yet to learn how to control the rage and brutality that comes with the transformation.**

**Raditz's comments on a super saiyan being the _pinnacle_ of saiyan power make sense; because at this point, they have no knowledge of the forms beyond it. Will Naruto become a super saiyan 4 in this story? Eh..not likely my friends. I'm not a fan of GT and I don't plan to include many-if any-of its elements in this story. If he does...not too sure.**

**We'll get to see just who created this particular set of dragonballs in the coming chapters! Yes, it is a namek. And I am going to stick to Toriyama-sensei's way of naming this particular namekian, according to musical instruments...I promise you'll be pleased!**

**Anywho, I'm off to work as always, and as always, I'm looking forward to your reviews when I get back! So...in the immortal, eternal words of Atlas...**

**...REVIEW, Would you kindly? WE GET TO SEE ANKO as Naruto's *cough* sensei *cough* NEXT CHAPTER. I promise nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
